Second Best
by Xeye.two.eyeX
Summary: Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. Rest of Summary inside .Lilly's back!.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

Genre: Romance/Sci-fi

Rating of Story: M-MA (for later chapters)

Summary: Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

Warnings: There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! **_NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea!_** Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!

**Second Best**

_Prologue_

Scary to think just a few hours ago I was on my own ship sitting back and watching my friends joke and hassle with each other. It's kind of weird to have lived my whole life around women and now I was surrounded by men. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about right? Well, let me explain a few things to you.

My name is Amberniantha but people just call me Butterfly. Why you may ask? Well it's quite simple, my mother's (I'll explain in a second) tell me that even though I'm a Warrior I am as gentle as a butterfly, thus my nickname. Everyone has resorted to calling me that. Now of course, in my language it's completely different from what it is in the human language of English but I have recently been taught this language by a prisoner we took a while ago. Unfortunately she died in our atmosphere but that doesn't matter.

Now, I come from the planet Amberna. Thus, I am an Ambernian. This is a large planet in the Western part of one of the biggest Galaxies and it's covered in rich forests of bright colors such as purple, yellow, orange, and red. It's a beautiful place to be and I love it but the only part I don't like is the culture. It's true I hate my own culture. They are a violent race with disgusting habits such as going to other worlds and destroying the people and taking the natural resources for themselves. It hurts to be apart of that.

They take pride in their Warriors, which make up at least 60 of the population but what about the other population, you may ask? Well, they're either Medics (6), Scientists (2), too old to do anything useful (30), or something else (2). But they mean nothing to the Ambernians. They are just dead weight on the end that is ignored, which I think is idiotic! Where would we be without medics?!

Though, the weirdest thing about my planet is that there isn't a _male_ species. It's all women. We do have something like genders. You are either a Tall Female or a Small Female. Tall Females can get as tall as 8-9.5 feet. The Small Females can get as tall as 6-7.5 feet. Of course there are exceptions just like in any race.

So that's how this started I guess. It was because I was picked as a Warrior when I was born. Even though I'm a Small Female I still seemed to show the characteristics of a Warrior. Ambernians have strong psychic bonds with each other to where if we are on a different planet and another Ambernian lands we can track them down.

And now, after one of our invasions went great our ship was hit and I was taken prisoner. Great, that means I'll never return home. If I do then I'll be seen as weak and be knocked from my spot as Warrior. And now as I lay here in this cell I see what it's like to be on the other end of our cruelty. I never liked it in the first place but when you're one of the best Warriors of your time there was no changing your name.

Though, now that I've explained what I am in this weird log thing on my arm let me get away. I need to plot my escape or die trying. God knows what the brutes could do to me. I've seen their masks. I've read about their brutality and I've heard horror stories of their Hunting. If Ambernians are the boogiewomen of the whole Galaxy then these creatures are the boogieman of the Ambernians.

They grow as tall as we do if not taller and they are fierce. They Hunt for the hell of it and gather the trophies with the grace of an Angel of Death. They don't play around and I think I'm next. Amberna (my Goddess) only knows what they will do to me. It's hard to think of the things they could do to get information out of me; if they even care about information about Ambernians. Who knows, they could care less about my race.

Oh well, here they come.


	2. Chapter 2: Make A Deal

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre:__ Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story:__ M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter:__ Alien bad language._

_Summary:__ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?_

_Warnings:__ There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! __**NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission!**__ I will go haywire on you if you do!_

Two guards entered the room and saw the young woman lying on her metal slab, which was supposed to be a bed, and pointed. She knew what they wanted and stood up to walk towards then stopping when the locked her wrists in heavy metal wrist cuffs that covered her whole lower arms! They were like rocks too and if she hadn't been so strong she would have had a hard time keeping them up.

They could use these things for weights!

She chuckled at her own thoughts before they looked down at her one of them making a clicking noise that almost sounded like a purr. Her brightly colored yellow eyes looked up at one of the guards, which she was guessing was a man by the lack of mammary glands on his chest. Wait…did this race actually have mammary glands? She thought about it but it wasn't coming to her as she was shoved along by the two of them.

They both had a molted green skin that was speckled with yellow and had metal masks on over their faces so she couldn't see what they looked like. They both wore a full body, from what she could tell, suit of metal mesh that looked tight but loose enough so that she knew she could slip her fingers under it. _What are they used for_, she wondered.

Long black pieces of what she could only guess was flesh dangled from their skulls and acted as hair just like her own but they were thick and kind of moved with a will of their own. They were so strange she just wanted to reach out and touch them but she knew better than that and she was kind of tied up at the moment.

The last thing, okay well the last thing she took the most time to examine were their clothes or rather their armor. They were wearing pieces of armor in important places and their chests were pretty much showing to allow Butterfly to see the toned bodies that lay under the mesh. They each had a piece of metal over their hearts and shoulders and down over their shins and feet. They were both wearing loincloths but she could guess that there was a metal cup of some sort under those thin pieces of fabric.

A door swished open, knocking her out of her thoughts and examinations as she looked up to see a taller creature standing in a dark room. It was weird though because the walls were covered in strange designs and unique glowing lights that came from nowhere or so it seemed. She was so mesmerized by the room's aspects that she didn't even really fight back when they shoved her into a seat and went outside. They were probably guarding the door, she guessed.

She looked up at the taller, older creature from the looks of it. His skin seemed more…edged than the others and even as he reaches up to his mask she doesn't flinch. The sound of released air comes to her ears and she watches as he unhooks the mask and pulls it off making her tilt her head in curiosity. He had a weird mouth and a prominent brow that seemed to define his face more than the four part mouth he had. The mandibles opened wide and she could see four little talons on each end of the pieces the mandibles connected by a thin web of skin.

He seemed angry by her scrutiny but she hadn't seen any of their faces until now and she found it interesting that his eyes were a bright orange color that almost resembled her own. He growls darkly the sound resonating from his thick neck that looks so muscular. "Curious amni," he curses lightly in her native language the sound weird as his gruff voice speaks it. Amni, in her language, meant basically bitch in English. "Now, what was your ship doing in our planet's territory?!" he asks and he is fluent enough to understand but not enough to be perfect like her.

"Uh…" she looked around boredly. "Flying?" Yeah she was what could be called a smartass. He didn't seem to get the comedy in it as he slammed his fists into the table in front of them roaring in anger. "Amberna! Calm down! I do not fly the ships I just jump out of them and kill!" she said with a small shift in her seated position so that she was sitting with her legs crossed on the seat easily.

"Hm…" he said calming down a bit as he leaned off of the table moving around to look down at her. She tilted her head back to look at the man who must be at least 9 feet tall. His pectoral muscles bulged and his jaw line was slightly spiked with his old age. He wasn't too old though; she could tell he was just at his peak of wisdom. It would be all downhill from there. "Than what would it take for you to tell me information about your kind?" he asked slowly choosing his words carefully with what she guessed was a smirk. She would have to get used to his facial expressions to be able to read him.

She glared at him. She may not like her culture and their ways but she sure as hell wasn't a traitor. "Nothing," she hissed darkly into his face growling to him as he gave a kind of amused look before pulling away that clicking noise coming through the air to her audio receptors.

He pushed his finger against the wall on the other side and a screen came on showing another of his kind in what looked like the control room. They started talking in a language that was all grunts and clicks and repeated syllables. It was strange but she kind of liked it; it was unique and interesting. When they were done he turned back around to look at her with his piercing orange eyes and she smiled innocently.

"Seeing as you are no use to us I guess it's time for us to take you back," he muttered lightly running a hand across one of his black appendages on his head. She laughed heartily catching him by surprise. "What is it, Ambernian?!" he snapped not enjoying the fact that she was laughing at him for no reason.

When she finally collected herself she shook her head. "What do you think they would do to me if I went back and said, "OH I was captured but I'm back now!"? They would kick me out faster than you could say your own name!" She sounded very sarcastic when she said this but he got the drift and got a bewildered look in his eyes as if saying, _"Than what are we going to do with you?"_

"What is your name, Small Female?" he asked harshly and she jumped straight to look at him.

"People call me Butterfly," the young woman told him making him knit his _eyebrows_, which were really just muscles in his forehead, in thought. He tried to say it but it came out weird. That was one of the hardest words to say in the Ambernian language!

When he finally got it right she sat back easily and decided it wasn't so bad to have him there. At least she knew that she was in front of the head-hancho and wasn't going to get beaten up anytime soon. Okay, well she might but still.

"You can fight, correct?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and she looked at him as if he were stupid. Before she could even say anything sarcastic he muttered, "Of course you can," and started back towards the controller to get out a small piece of metal. Walking over to her, he slipped the metal across the binds over her arms and they fell open showing her smooth skin that was dryer than normal. "You'll need better armor than—" he was stopped when she shook her head.

"If I cannot fight something in this than I will not fight at all," she told him holding her hand to the breast plate that covered her essentials. She was wearing the orange and red pelt of a native giant cat as her pants and a belt of vines from her planet that never rot no matter how old they get. It was very strong and could be used as a lot of things. She reached back to grab her small gauntlets that were just able to fit over her wrists. They were useful when you needed to fend of biting animals with your arms because the metal was supposedly impervious to any kind of attack.

He scoffed at her _stupidity_ but she was so used to fighting in it that she didn't even worry about her weapons. She had a small dagger and a whip somewhere but they would do no good, she had a feeling against the newest foe. He motioned for her to follow him and of course she had no other choice as she pulled her multi-colored hair up into a pony tail. It was very obvious hair if you were anywhere other than Amberna but there were ways of hiding it. The yellow, orange, and red hues were very obvious but very beautiful all at the same time and matched her slightly tanned features.

"We are going to a planet where our New Bloods are facing their Chiva, right of passage," he said but there was a dismal tone to his voice. "But sadly, the Xenomorphs are running rampant now. We need to help them get off of there and destroy the hordes of hard meats. We will take care of destroying them for good. You're job is to go with my Captain and save the young bloods, understood?"

"Crystal clear!" she said with a nod just as they started down the hall. _"This should be interesting,"_ she thought to herself with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue Mission

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre:__ Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story:__ M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter:__ Alien bad language; fighting._

_Summary:__ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?_

_Warnings:__ There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! __**NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission!**__ I will go haywire on you if you do!_

**_(Chapter 3: Rescue Mission)_**

It wasn't the first time she had fought with Xenomorphs but it had been a long time ago that she had fought when the powerful creatures. They were feared throughout the universe and it was no wonder they were the natural enemy of this race. They were the only ones that could keep up…sometimes. Most of the times this larger race, from what she had heard, got the upper hand and destroyed them in their Chiva but there were times when they would have to destroy almost one hundred miles of the area just to get them off of the planet.

As she looked at the taller male creatures around her she felt suddenly really small. Of course she had always been Small but she had never felt small. They were muscular, and it wasn't that she was scrawny, but she just didn't show her muscle mass. She had the kind of muscle where she could pick up one of these men but it would only show with a little bit of flexed muscle. It was supposed to be natural camouflage to trick other races into thinking she was harmless when really she was one of the most dangerous races in the universe.

They all had masks on over their faces and had suited up but all I had in my hand was one of their long staffs. They had taken a second to teach me to use it and then we were off on the pod taking us to the surface. There was complete silence and it was a bit unnerving. Always on the landing the talking on her own ships had been almost deafening with excitement and lust for bloodshed. This was a different kind of deafening though. She could sense their want for blood but it was in a very tamed sort of way that almost felt like they were preparing themselves for what was to come.

I was the one who should have been preparing but when I felt the ship land it almost made me jump at the sudden noise and movement. The pod was silent as it settled from it's landing so when the thunk sounded along with the scraping of claws on the metal roof it made all of the inhabitants of the pod tense up. There was cursing inside the pod and a hand landed on her shoulder as she looked up at the Captain who nodded to her and she returned the gesture feeling as if she were walking into her own demise.

She was sure the Captain could have done it himself seeing as he was almost as tall and muscular as the creature who had spoken to her on the ship but they needed something for her to do and this was the hardest thing. She was guessing they wanted her dead so they didn't have to deal with her. This made her smirk because she hadn't gotten injured in a fight since she was about 100 years old.

There was a grunt from the Captain as he moved to the door of the pod pressing a button that let the pressure of the door release. It was Hell watching the door slowly push out then lift away. Butterfly was expecting a hideous monster to be standing outside but when the door cleared there was nothing but forests and hot weather. The slow noise of something living made her look up. "Go!" she shouted startling the Captain as she shoved him out of the pod right as a barbed tell shot out from above. It would have hooked him if she hadn't of pushed him out of the way. She rolled away to stand to her feet looking around at the thing that was sitting atop their pod its upper lips pulled away from shining white teeth. Saliva dripped from the maw that made her wince.

She felt herself move with the staff in her hand but something caught her by the back of her shirt. Looking back, the Captain shook his head and pointed into the forest. They had a mission and she laughed nervously as she turned around just as she heard a roar of death. She was guessing someone was fighting the creature off. The elongated head looked just as it had years ago when she had fought one. The larger male takes to the head leading the way through the forest; she wondered if he knew where the hell he was going but if he didn't than that would be a waste of time.

It wasn't easy to keep up with him but as she jumped over a sleeping animal she sped up to make sure his long strides were the same with hers. He stopped so suddenly that she had to dig her heels into the ground to stop herself as well looking up at him curiously. He reached up to press something at his mask as she looked around with her vision the air thick with moisture and humidity and the small noises that jungles normally had. Vines dipped down from the trees as if they were trying to touch the two strange figures though as the branch dipped she felt her stomach curl.

"There!" she said grabbing the man's arm before taking a stance the man beside her turning instantly to look at the large animal. It wasn't just a normal animal though and had dripping saliva that made even the strongest person cringe. There was no hesitation as the creature beside her jumped into action the cannon on his shoulder shifting to point at the black shelled creature. When it too went into action and pushed its lithe body off of the tree branch towards us she almost moved to attack but there was a strange noise and suddenly the trees behind the creature were burning away.

Acid blood, she had almost forgotten about that!

The large clump of hard meat, as they called it, fell to the ground twitching but something rustling sent off her nerves again. She turned around to see a disgusting creature that looked like a crawling hand with a stinger coming towards them. Butterfly turned to look at the male who was looking at the creature just as the…_thing_ jumped with a small hiss her body going into overdrive when she moved with a grace unseen to elongate her staff and pin the creature to the ground.

It screeched a blood curdling sound then lay dead but she twisted the staff just to make sure only to come back with some of the blood on the end of her staff. "Strong…" came a deep voice as she looked back to see the male watching her through his mask. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but when she looked down at the staff she understood what he meant. They must have made the weapons strong enough to withstand the acid sometime recent; she had never heard of such weapons but now she wanted more!

"Come…" he said in her language with a bit of trouble but she knew what he wanted enough to follow him. Butterfly was firmly impressed by the way he had fought just then and enjoyed the feel of the jungle air that reminded her of the home she would never be able to see again. Everyone else on the ship had died, she was guessing, so there was no way they would know what had happened other than it had been attacked so she could lie and go back but then again with the connection they all had it was doubtful.

As they pushed through the jungle he touched his wrist and suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Butterfly stopped and looked around but as she felt a hand go to her wrist where they had given her something new to add to her collection. He pointed to a few buttons and then pressed them making her go just as invisible as he had been. Returning back to his strange new form he started through the jungle. It was hard to follow him for a few minutes but then she got the hang of it and had no trouble following his footsteps.

They were uninterrupted until they came to a rather large clearing with a lake in the middle that was a dark color and swarming with the ugly ass creatures. There were two very small young looking males standing in the middle fighting them off. She was guessing these were the youngsters she was to rescue and as they stood there invisible she also noticed a few bodies of their fallen brethren. It was a sad site; the two fighting off hordes of the creatures while surrounded by fallen enemies and friends alike.

What a morbid scene.

A grunt beside her made her look up at the invisible person next to her and she nodded her head. It was time to move. "Go!" he said and they both moved into the crowd of creatures dodging flinging tells and spiked talons that lead away from their nasty claws. She was easily jumping over the creatures and propelling off of them in dangerous but all the more fun tricks her body moving gracefully over each and every creature. Their claws just barely missed her almost exposed skin.

They finally reached the middle where the two were standing looking confused at the chaos until the Captain grabbed one by the arm and Butterfly more or less landed on the shoulders of the other one. He seemed thrown for a loop, the one she had jumped onto, because he knew that she wasn't one of his kind and that wasn't normal.

"Stay…help…" the Captain told me seriously and she nodded my head to him as she turned off the invisibility cloak. Her hand grasped the staff causing it to slide into a longer staff the ends deadly and sharp. The two Young Bloods looked at her as if she were the weirdest thing in the whole universe but she ignored them taking the initiative and attacking the closest Xenomorph the shear adrenaline that rushed through her as it jumped. She took it out with a swipe of her staff hitting it straight in the skull bursting right through it easily.

"Yeyinde…" one of the Young Bloods whispered in a kind of awe tone of voice before he was taken back to the battle. It was like invading a planet all over again with her own race but this time it was kind of strange; she didn't have the back up she needed or the weapons she was so used to though the staff was doing just fine in propelling me across vast expanses of land.

When I landed it was back to the battle and I was fighting off at least three Xenomorphs at the same time never enjoying myself but allowing my body to be lost in the pure hormones that it took to keep my strong body going. It wasn't until Butterfly heard something start beeping that she suddenly realized the Captain's cloaked form was standing beside her. "We leave…now!" he said in his choppy language skills and she didn't even have time to nod as she flipped her own cloak on jumping over the confused creatures as they ran through the forest.

The ship was just a few feet ahead when they heard something that was absolutely blood curdling. "No…look…back!" he told her quickly. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up onto his back; she obviously couldn't run as fast as they could so he wasn't going to wait up. She clung to the mesh over his chest and pressed her face into his neck to make sure she wasn't hit by the under hanging of branches.

She heard the monstrous roar yet again and she took a glance back only to see a huge form of those _things_ plowing through the forest to get to them. Her eyes widened to the size of the moon when she sees the thing gaining on them. Rows of dangerous looking teeth drip with saliva and the hood that came from it's head wasn't round and long like the other creatures it was flat and branched out like that of some kind of dinosaur. It made her blood chill as it's long clawed hands reached out for her the heart in her chest pounding so hard she thought it might burst out at any moment.

"D-Duck…" the Captain commanded shakily and she did just as she was told slipping a bit further down on his back just as the trap on the pod closed and started to lift off. Butterfly knew it wasn't going to hold though as the thing crashed into the pod. "Pauk!" the Captain shouted and opened the door again. "Stay!" he commanded the others but she wasn't going to let him get killed as she slipped out as well. He didn't see her but she knew what to do.

"Hey you ugly mother fucker!" she shouts uncloaking herself so that the creature looks over at her. Her heart almost explodes with fear as it moves away from the pod and starts for her. The long, tall lithe body moves with a clumsy sort of grace, if that's even possible, as it lumbers over roaring and swinging with its tail that almost slams into her but she moves quickly to dodge it.

She yelps when her leg slips and she goes rolling across the ground the creature's black, emotionless eyes staring her down as it stalks towards her. It was like looking Death in the eye and she shivered before standing up but just as she tried the thing's tail whipped across the tree that was standing beside Butterfly making her stop. It came closer and leaned in closer to snarl the upper lip trembling over the perfectly white teeth the clear saliva dripping down to the ground as it pressed Butterfly against the tree with shear body mass alone.

Butterfly was sure this was the end until the thing let out a roar of pure pain and she ducked away from it in that second of freedom. She looked over to see that it had her staff stuck in the spiny back. The Captain was standing not too far away aiming the three red target dots to its back and shooting. The sound wasn't loud but the screech that come from the creature was enough to make Butterfly quake in disgust before being grabbed and thrown into the pod landing against one of the Young Bloods his arms wrapping around her easily as he caught her against his rock hard chest.

So that was it.

She let out a sigh of relief as they got off of the planet and was making their way back to the ship her body relaxing as the Young Blood sat her down. Though, just a few seconds before they entered the ship an explosion went off and for some reason she knew it was their way of cleaning up the mess they had made.

(Yeyinde: Brave One)


	4. Chapter 4: The Strange One

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre:__ Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story:__ M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter:__ Alien bad language; human bad language; fighting._

_Summary:__ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?_

_Warnings:__ There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! __**NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission!**__ I will go haywire on you if you do!_

—

_What an adventure,_ she thought to herself as she moved out of the pod her head down as she ran her hand through her hair to get the ribbon out of it. Her mess of multi-colored hair fell out and across her shoulders when she suddenly stopped as a pair of feet came into the view of her lowered eyes.

"Well done, Ambernian," the older male said as he towered over her with a smirk on his face or at least what she thought was a smirk. "Perhaps you actually have some real use to us after all." _Well that's reassuring,_ she thought to herself as she looked up at him. "It's a shame you didn't have time to mark yourself down there or you would have been safe from the others on this ship."

Mark? She had no clue what that meant but when one of the Young Bloods walked by he bowed to the elder as if asking for permission to speak. The older male placed his hand to the Young Blood's, newly turned Warrior, shoulder and shook it in a sort of greeting. Butterfly was taking notes with her eyes to make sure she remembered everything. They started talking then looked at her as the younger of the two pulled out something in a metal casing. They opened it and pulled out one of the talons from the creatures down on the planet they had left.

Their mandibles clicked together and everyone around them stopped to watch as the older of the two came up to Butterfly with the claw. He lifted the bloody tip to her brow and gently drew a diagonal line before pulling away. The hiss and smell of burning flesh came to her nose right after the pain that she bit down on her lower lip for but tried not to wince for fear the mark might mess up. The next line went down from the first one, they both burned like all hell, before he put the small talon into the metal case.

"You are welcome on this ship but not on our planet…for the time being. You must earn the trust of the women on our planet before you may live with us. But…seeing as you have nowhere else to go and our cultures are very similar I guess we would be your best bet for survival," he said in his very fluent Ambernian placing a hand to her shoulder before turning and gesturing for her to follow. "The men on this ship speak very little of your language so keep to small simple words if you need something. They know, _help_, _food_, _drink_, and _sleep_ but a few others know more. If you need something more complex come talk to me; you may speak with me any time but when I am resting or in a meeting of some sort."

_That's not anytime,_ she thought to herself but kept her mouth shut. She figured it wouldn't be that great to say anything to this guy if he was angry and already a little terse. She just nodded her head to him.

"Sh'aude will help you to your room," he said pointing to the young blood and making a few clicks and noises to the boy. She still had no clue what the hell was going on but she would learn their language sooner or later. The young warrior, Sh'aude, as she came to learn him by nodded to her and pointed down the hallway starting to walk. Well, she guessed that was her cue to follow so she bowed her head in a show of thanks and submission to the bigger creature before following after Sh'aude.

His steps were not as long as some of the other men in this culture seeing as he was just about her height, maybe a little taller. He was definitely young. As they were walking though he started to mutter something in a language she knew very well. It wasn't really necessary for her to understand a language from such a backwater planet but she had learnt it anyways just for fun. She needed something to do on the trips to and from the planets where they would invade.

"He said the room at the end of the hall then to the left, take three doors down then go to the right and then…oh darn it what did he say?" he said in a human language called English. She actually stopped when she heard it because he spoke perfectly even through his strange mouth that she didn't think could form around the words correctly. He halted when he finally noticed her sudden stillness. He tilted his head not thinking she would be able to understand him in either language.

"You speak English?" she asked in the same language his eyes widening to show how golden they were with small specks of a strange…blue color in them. It was weird and she had never seen someone in his race with such eyes. They haunted her and made her shiver lightly.

He turned all the way to look at her showing more of his strangely distorted figure. Of course it wasn't strange to her because he looked more like an Ambernian than a Yaujta. His build wasn't as intimidating as the others and his skin was a bit paler but still scaly. His hair was a bit thicker in the whole but he had thin dreads and a mouth that actually seemed to have flat teeth inside of the maul instead of the sharp kind she had seen everywhere else. His nails weren't as sharp or long and his fingers were slender but still had that Yautja quality. His facial expressions weren't totally Yautja either. _This is getting weird,_ she thought to herself.

"Why do you know English?" he asked in a perfect way that scared her. With the mandibles and the way he didn't have lips you would think he couldn't speak it so clearly but obviously there was something different about this one. Sh'aude was probably an outcast as a kid.

They were the only ones in the hall but even if there were people walking back and forth they wouldn't have cared. They now had a language that they could speak to each other in and not have that barrier blocking them. It was like a huge chip off of each of their shoulders and they relaxed a bit. "I got bored on the ships and learnt it there," she answered her hair blocking her sight of him slightly. He looked strange now that she actually looked at him; he was different than the others in more than the language way. "Where…how did you learn it so well?!" She couldn't help herself; she had to know and his cheeks turned a darker shade of green making her head tilt. Could Yaujta's blush?! This was creepy!

"My mother, she's fluent in the language," he said turning around to walk down the hallway making her wonder what he was trying to hide. He looked embarrassed to some degree. "She taught me so that when our trips to earth went bad I would be there to negotiate if needed. It's not been very useful other than to speak with mother." The last part perked the woman's interest. Did that mean that the woman couldn't speak Yautja. Obviously he saw her look and laughed lightly. "No, no, she can speak Yautja but she likes to speak more in English is all! She thinks the Yautja language is primitive and silly! Then again she likes Spanish as well but—" he stopped when he realized he was doing a very human thing to babble and cleared his throat.

Butterfly was very surprised to see all of his human qualities. She had seen only a few humans and that was in books and videos to educate on the species but he was definitely acting more human then Yautja. "You speak very well. I'm sure your mother must be proud," she commented as he nodded his head not looking back at her as he made a small noise pushing his finger into a button to make the door to move away with a small _swish_ noise.

"This is our room," he said showing her the room with a flourish of his large hand. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Yes, I understand your confusion but my commander wants me to keep an eye on you. He says that we are not much different from each other, whatever that means." She nods her head to him with a chuckle before walking over to sit on the bed that is lying in wait for her feeling the softness of it. She hadn't though the Yautjas would be all into the soft and comfortable; then again who thought that the Ambernians, a race that could kill off whole planets, could love? "I will sleep on the alternate furniture. You may have the bed."

She tilts her head, surprised, at his gentleman-like qualities and it made her chuckle. He looked her way in confusion; she shook her head. "You act a lot like a human, you know that?" she asked him just joking with him. When she saw the look of despair that passed across his alien face she knew she had said something wrong. "No, I'm sorry Sh'aude. I didn't mean it in a cruel way. I know you probably get a lot of crap about it from the others but I meant it in a good way! Your mother must know the human culture very well to pass it—"

"It's okay," he tells her before exiting the room to Amberna-knows where.

She felt like shit now. Her first real companion on this rust bucket had just walked away after she had offended him and now. _Good job, Butterfly, good fucking job,_ she thinks to herself as she lies back against the bed slowly drifting in and out of sleep. The young woman hadn't realized how tired she was until she finally actually got to sit down and rest. Too bad she didn't get to enjoy it for long enough when a siren went off jolting her out of bed. "What the fuck is that?!" she shouts over it just as Sh'aude runs into the room looking around and gesturing for her to follow him.

A loud voice comes over the rooms and corridors speaking in the Yautja language but even without understanding the language Butterfly knew that something was wrong. "Pauk-de!" she hears him whisper under his breath confusing her even more. "Did you see the crawling spider-like creatures that have a phallus coming out of the underside; they had a tail, do you remember?!" She nods frantically and he looks around holding onto his staff tightly as she gets close to him pressing her back against his. "Well, there's one loose on the ship. Where there's a face-hugger there's bound to be a victim or someone about to get one in the face!" he whispers to her his body hot against hers as her heart beat races against the inside of her chest. "Just keep your eyes out for it. Don't let it get the jump on you."

They stood there for a long time just holding their ground the silence deafening as nothing happened. Butterfly could hear her heart pounding so hard that she was afraid it might burst from her chest. "What happens if I do kill it? Won't it leak blood? It'll melt through the ship won't it?" she asks him her arms shaking as she holds her staff close. He was silent for a few moments but nods his head. She can feel his unease soaking through her and she knew they were basically doomed unless they could capture it without harming it.

"I have a box in the side table over there by the bed," he tells her slowly almost as if he is hesitant to tell her what he needs to. "It was blessed by my mother. It keeps those things locked up tighter than a Yautja female's panties in the cold out of heat months." She would have liked his analogy better if she understood it but she still nodded her head.

Her body shook as she took in the bottom of the bed where the sheets were hiding the underneath part from sight. She did not have a good feeling about this as she grabbed onto his mesh suit and pulled him close. "Watch my back," she whispered against his ear before moving slowly towards the side table. Her heart pounded harshly against her rib cage and she could feel sweat beading and running down her back. She was terrified of what lie under the bed but she wouldn't allow her fear to subdue her determination.

Butterfly could see Sh'aude out of the corner of her eye so she knew he was watching out for her but as she finally reached the dresser and moved to open the door her pupils dilated. She only caught a glimpse of the disgusting thing as he pounced from under the bed but it was enough to make her move faster grabbing the box that was right in her reach and opening it so that the creature landed safely inside her hands slamming it closed and locking it instantly. Her adrenaline was rushing but as it slowly drained from her she fell onto the bed with her back against the headboard so that she could watch for any more of the disgusting creatures her body shaking horribly.

Sh'aude joined her to sit next to her his eyes wide with surprise as he leaned his head against the board as well. "That was—let's never go through that again," he whispers to her and she nods her head feeling the thing moving around in the box. As soon as they both had their bearings back he contacted the commander and the search for the rest of the things was over. They had checked every nook and cranny in the whole ship and not another one was found.

Butterfly was glad; she didn't think she would live through another attack like that again.


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance and Discrimination

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

**Genre: **Romance/Sci-fi

**Rating of Story**: M-MA

**Contents of this Chapter:** Alien bad language; human bad language; fighting; **abuse of a character**.

**Summary: **Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

**Warnings: **There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! **NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! ****Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!**

.x.x.x.

Both of them were full after taking some food from the mess hall and eating it and now they were drowsy and in need of a well deserved night's sleep. He escorted her to the bedroom as she lifted up the sheets of the bed to check underneath as carefully as she could but when she found nothing she climbed onto the soft mattress. "You know, Sh'aude, if you want to share the bed it wouldn't bother me," she tells him as she takes off her armored top showing off her breasts that had odd tattoos going across the sides of them. It was almost like the stripes of a tiger and she could feel his eyes on them. Well, maybe they were on her breasts but he was still very interested. "What?"

He gives a chuckle as he shakes his head. "Nothing, you just did that with no hesitation," he tells her moving to take off his armor as she looks down at her chest and laughs. Sh'aude watches as she takes off her gauntlets and the vine belt around her thin waist. He sets his breast plate on the table before moving to remove his shoes and shin guards. His eyes glance over as he watches her take off her skirt a set of panties under them. They were made of the same fur as before and only now did he see the tiger stripes going across her waist. "You didn't have those earlier," he comments pointing at her stripes.

Butterfly tilts her head then laughs. "Oh, well they only come out at certain times," she informs him before looking down sadly at the ground. "I guess the double moon must be coming out at home. Even though I'm so far away my body knows when my strongest moment happens." Setting the skirt away she strokes her stripes before turning around showing him her back. Across her shoulder blades were very beautiful stripes that curved to look like the wings of a butterfly. "This is one of the reasons I got my nickname. Usually, a child is named on my planet by the markings they bare," she tells him easily touching her shoulders where the stripes peak then drop down.

He nods his head staring at the beautifully colored and designed markings never really having anything that beautiful on him. His marks were from battle or from alterations his heritage brought about. Finally, he stands in only his loin cloth and mesh suit as he looks at her slowly slip under the blankets his eyes watching as her breasts bounce slightly. He was a guy so of course he was going to notice these things! "You don't have men on your planet," he points out and she laughs.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" she chuckles as she lays her head against the pillow looking up at the ceiling. "No, I have never been around a male in my life. The only males I have seen are the ones I kill. I always thought that if I were thrown into a situation where I would have to live around males then I would be shocked but it's really just like being around my people. The Warriors were just like men but with mammary glands and curves. It's strange though. I never really felt anything towards my Mate but now that I'm here…I feel at home. You're people are…vicious and strong but they aren't like my people.

"We go to random planets to destroy their people, take their resources, and then we leave the planet to flicker and go out. I was lucky to become a Warrior seeing as I'm a Small Female but…I never felt that way. When you become a Warrior in the Yautja clan you go to planets and kill for the sport of it but you don't suck the planet dry. You challenge the strong and leave the weak," she tells him with a sort of smirk. "That is a true Warrior. My people are cowards and nothing more. They use their power to destroy; the Yautjas use their power to challenge and stake their claim. That is a Warrior: That is power."

He stared at her surprised by her words as he moved to slip onto the bed lying on his back as he looked up at the ceiling as well. "What was your Mate like?" he asks her, curious, he didn't have a Mate so he really couldn't say what it was like.

"I didn't know," she said bluntly turning over on her side to look at him. He moves his head to stare at her as she strokes the bed spread distractedly. "It was decided for us when we were born. I had no say in the matter. She was a Tall Female and I was a well respected Small Female. We were supposed to have a child but I just couldn't go through with it. She was so in love with herself she didn't even notice me." Her eyes glance up to him and she smirks lightly making him slightly uncomfortable. "You're going to be a lady's man when you get home, aren't you?!" she asked him making him turn a darker shade of green to show her that he was blushing.

"No!" he tells her blinking in confusion when she gets closer to touch the mark on his forehead. She stared at the burned in marks with fascination and he felt himself grow with flattery and pride. It was in his nature to like it when someone admired his scars. "The mission was a failure and I didn't get any trophies so—"

"Well then we'll go on our first hunt together!" she decides with a firm voice sitting up so that the blanket falls off of her body revealing her skin to him again. She looks down at him with a determined look on her face. "Together we'll gather skulls so that we can earn our place in the Yautja clan!" She looked so motivated and strong in that moment with her fierce eyes staring down upon him that he couldn't help but nod his head. Her charisma filled him with unknown warmth; he felt like he could do anything when he looked at her determined nature.

He nodded his head, "Okay, now go to sleep."

When Butterfly awoke, she turned to her side to look at her partner only to find that he was gone. Sitting up she saw that his armor was gone. "Hm…" she whispered before shrugging and lying back down to sleep finding that she was very tired. The only time she ever stirred again was when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and shake, strange clicking noises coming from the owner of the limb. "Sh'aude, please, let me sleep a bit longer…" she moaned lightly swatting at the hand only to hear a growl as the hand jerked her up by her upper arm. "Ow! What the fuck?!"

The face she came to see wasn't that of her companion though and she jerked her arm away from him glaring. "Come…food…" he said in her language the words jumbled and distorted but she understood him all the same. He started to walk away glancing back at her to make a disgusted noise at seeing her naked. She glared at him and threw aside her blankets before grabbing her clothing only to find them gone instead replaced by a mesh suit that she traced with her fingers.

She pulled off her underwear and climbed into the mesh before pulling on the hand-made armor that fit perfectly along with the breast plate and shoulder armor. It was hard to get on after only having worn a simple skirt and tube top but as she pulled on the gauntlets offered to her that had their language dialed into it she looked at herself. Her feet were bare, like they always were, and she felt as if she were strangled in the suit but it was better than nothing. The belt was made of metal with a belt buckle that had a weird design and then branched out to protect her hips with a cloth set of panties that didn't hide much of her rear end. This was the only part that made her uncomfortable but as she touched the metal branching out across her hips she kind of liked it. It showed off her stripes nicely.

The one part that was uncomfortable though was the breast plate. It was metal and held up her breasts perfectly but it made too much cleavage for her taste. She shrugged it off though; someone had worked very hard on this suit for her and as she walked out of the room she was proud of it even though the look she got from the male Yautja was that of disgust. She gave him a smirk, cocky and confident, as she gestured for him to lead the way. He was happy to get in front of her and get her out of his sights as he walked down the hallway keeping his strides long and proud. He was an older Warrior from what she could tell and he was very used to getting his way.

He lead her down hallway after hallway until they finally came to a large room filled with all of the Yautjas on this ship and she smiled when she recognized a familiar face. Of course, she was intercepted by the first male she had talked to since coming to this ship. "Sh'aude has done an impressive job of fixing up your armor and in one night at that! Do you enjoy it?" he asks her laying a hand on her shoulder to lead her towards the table he was sitting at. She gave a passing glace to Sh'aude and mouthed a soft thanks to him. He made a small smile, well she was guessing it was a smile, she was still getting used to the strange facial features.

"Yes, it is very well prepared," she said to the taller male sitting down where he directed her to. She was sitting next to him but on his left side. On his right side was the Captain who gave her a nod of his head in her way. Butterfly could feel a lot of eyes on her and she didn't really like it. They were staring at her because she was strange and their enemy. Well, she had been their enemy when she had stepped foot on the ship but now she was their ally and the one to save some of their youngest. Now she was wearing their armor and next to their commander. "It's strange to be wearing it but I think I'll get used to it."

"Good, it'll be better for you to wear if you decide to become a Warrior on our planet," he said waving his hand so that a young woman Yautja came with a plate of food for her. She sat it down in front of Butterfly and left before the Ambernian could examine her. "The Captain said you were quite amazing on your Chiva. Light on your feet, quick, dangerous, a Yautja at heart in a different body, he said. Did you train hard on your home planet?"

Butterfly looked up at him then down at the plate where the meat and strange foods were waiting for her and she nodded her head. "I tried to be the best for my family; to make them proud. I am a Small Female as you know; I am at a dire disadvantage when it comes to body and muscle mass. We do not usually become Warriors but when I did I trained to be the best and I got pretty close to my goal. I was honored to be beside a Captain such as yours. He was brave and strong and did not give up," she tells the commander with a slow smile on her face staring straight in the orange eyes that he let her see. He had a proud look on his face as if she had said the right thing and she knew she was in for a pretty good breakfast, lunch, whatever time it was.

The commander turned to speak with the Captain, probably translating by the look on the Captain's face as he nodded at her. She felt a surge of warmth go through her heart. It was a small, self-conscious compliment but she was flattered all the same. She couldn't have felt happier in that moment as she tore into her food with the ferocity of the very creatures she sat with. The commander and Captain looked at her surprised that she ate more like a man than a woman. She tore into the meat with her sharp fangs like an animal and devoured the strange foods without a second thought. Her drink was gone in less than a minute as she downed the harsh, stinging liquid and it was refilled by the young woman walking around.

A loud wave of clicking and laughing when around the room and she stopped to look at the commander. "What are they laughing at?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and a tilt of her head. Everyone on her planet ate like a wild-woman so she never really saw any different.

"They are just surprised to see a female such as yourself eating as they do!" the commander told her making her laugh as well clasping a hand on his shoulder and shaking slightly. Everyone looked at her as the commander clicked with surprise but nodded his head. "You will learn quickly."

The rest of the meal was eaten while conversing with others through the commander as a translator but she did not forget about her companion who sat a few tables away as he watched her. At the end of her meal, she stood to leave but was interrupted when a familiar young blood came up to her. This was probably the one she had landed on in the thick of the battle and he bowed to her showing his submission and respect. She grasped his shoulder and shook to show him that she was just an equal to him. He clicked to her as he extended a small necklace peaking her curiosity as she took it. With a small gesture he told her to put it on. She did as he showed and clipped it around her neck.

"Does it work?" he asked her in her own language making her jump back. "It does." Now that she listened carefully she heard him speaking Yautja but it was translated into her own language by the necklace and she smiled.

"Thank you for this," she said with a bow surprised to hear her own voice translated into Yautja and she smiled. Now she wouldn't have to have a translator like the commander around her all the time. "This is amazing! How did you make it?"

He shrugged his shoulders but had a look of strange pride on his face his mandibles clicking together before he excused himself and left her to find her way to her room. "Damn it," she muttered walking through the halls trying to find something familiar but all the walls looked the same. She stopped and thought about asking someone for directions but when she turned around to look for someone her wrist was grabbed. "What the—" Her back was shoved back into a wall harshly making her wince and look up at her attacker only to see three huge Yautja standing there. "Get off of me!" she commands them reaching for her staff finding it gone and in the hands of one of the attackers.

"M-di H'chak, pyode amedha," he said and it was quickly translated into her language. "No mercy, soft meat." She saw the fist coming at her and knew it was going to hurt but when it did make contact she never expected it to hurt that much. The men let her drop to the ground their fists landing on her in random places. Her legs were kicked as she landed on her side. She had no clue what was going on but as she felt a foot land in her stomach she felt herself grow angry. They were doing this because of a thousand year old hatred for her species; she knew that now as they laughed at her pain. She had been through ten times worse but as she grabbed the shin protection on the leader's leg she ripped it off and jabbed her elbow into his bone hearing the sickening snap as he fell to the ground.

Her hand reached to his waist and grabbed his staff extending it to deadly lengths and placing the tip to his forehead growling darkly. "Don't test me!" she shouts at the others pressing the tip into his skin to let the neon green blood run slightly. They backed off giving off a dangerous amount of growls and trilling. She slipped away from them her body beaten and bleeding a soft red blood that changed as it cooled to a light orange color.

When she knew that she was far enough she took off running wanting to get away from them. She was running blindly down the halls just trying to get away from the discrimination she had suddenly been faced with. One corner she turned a bit too quickly and crashed into someone flailing her arms at them only to hear a familiar voice. "Butterfly, what's wrong?" he asked and she fell slack into his chest not caring if she looked weak or not. She just wanted to feel comfortable in someone familiar. She was thousands of light years away from her family, her friends, her people; she was caught up in this ship with a whole bunch of men; she had been accepted by the commander, Captain, and this man holding her but she had nothing else. She had no kin of her own; she had nothing familiar to hold. She was an outcast.

Her body would have crumbled to the ground if Sh'aude hadn't been there to keep her up looking around to pick her up and carrying her into their room. He was highly frightened at her sudden behavior and wounds but as he laid her down she seemed fine. "Butterfly, what happened?" he whispers softly stroking her cheeks as she turns away from his touch the bruise on her cheek making him think he had hurt her but she just shook her head.

"Three guys attacked me just now," she whispers embarrassed that she let them get the upper hand on her. She hadn't been injured in a fight for almost a century and now she was letting a few arrogant boys get the jump on her? It was disgusting; she hated herself for it! Her body curled tightly into the ball she was already making but a gentle hand came to caress her side coaxing her out of her fetal position.

His voice came through in a soft clicking that translated into nothing but a slow, relaxing sound lulling her into a serene state of mind. She felt him lie down behind her, pulling her close to him running his hand across her stomach. The curve of his front cradled the length of her back holding her so that he could comfort her. This was very un-Yautja-like but she wasn't complaining as her eyes slowly slid shut and she finally relaxed fully, straightening, as she slipped into a deep slumber his clicking and purring relaxing her perfectly.

The darkness clouded her vision as she opened her eyes. It must be night, she couldn't help but think. Something was wrong though. When she ran her hand across what was supposed to be the hard, leaf-covered, dusty floor of her lush homeland forests she found soft padding and sheets to support her. Her eyes widened but she slowly came back to reality and remembered all that had happened. She was in her room on the Yautja ship thousands of miles away from her home surrounded by men of a different race.

A soft click brought her to realize that there was an arm wrapped around her waist resting on her stomach. A hot body was pressed against her fully clothed and armored form and it was breathing steadily. She knew who it was; she didn't even move at the feeling of his clawed hands tensing as he stirred her hand covering his in a gesture of thanks.

His body moved so he was leaning against his hand staring down at her. "Feel better?" he asks in a husky voice, dry from sleep but none the less appealing. She smiled up at him turning to lay on her back staring up at him. Her head bobbed up and down lazily the young Yautja's cheeks turning a slowly darker green. He was blushing and she thought it was cute. She wasn't sure when she had turned such a fierce creature into "cute" but she had and it was all the more appealing to see him so strangely kind.

She moved to sit at the edge of the bed stretching out her tense muscles the bruises and cuts making her uncomfortable as she took off her armor. "Thank you, for everything," she whispers to him her throat just as dry as his, sounding scratchy and raw. "The armor, the comforting, the acceptance...you've been so kind to me." She stood from the bed and went towards the door smiling back at him as she entered the bathroom to take a quick soaking. Butterfly knew she would look horrible with her orange and red bruises even after a shower but she wanted to look as good as possible.

She was going to find those boys and teach them a lesson.


	6. Chapter 6: A Basket of Surprises

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

Genre: Romance/Sci-fi

Rating of Story: M-MA (for later chapters)

Summary: Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

Warnings: There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! **NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!**

.x.x.x.

Sh'aude was waiting for her when she got out of the shower her bright hair dripping with water all over the floors as she looked up at him and smiled. He looked away shyly as if she was his crush giving him a compliment but she didn't take it to heart. He was probably embarrassed to have giving her such a comforting moment. Yautjas hated to be seen as weak so she was guessing he didn't want her thinking he was soft. "You didn't have to wait on me," she tells him it being translated into Yautja. He winced at it and reached forward to take the translator off of her neck her head tilting to the side.

"Please, I like to speak with you without this," he tells her flushing darkly as she gave him a bright smile and nodded her head staring at it as she found a small button that turned it on and off. She placed it around her neck and went to get dressed feeling his eyes on her. He watched her closely not at all ashamed to look at her body as she dropped the towel the stripes on her body more prominent now as he looked at them. They seemed to almost glow a soothing orange color as she pulled on her armor that he had made for her.

She made a small noise of frustration as she tried to get the metal bra on finding it harder today than it had been the day before. Sh'aude laughed lightly and came up to help her with it pausing when he noticed what the problem was. "Have your breasts gotten bigger?" he asked her and she flushed darkly holding her hands over her breasts embarrassed. "They fit perfectly yesterday!"

Her eyes averted to the ground as she moved the bra a bit to shove her breasts into it finding that the metal was softened around the edges so that even though it acted to push her breasts up and together it wasn't all that uncomfortable. "The double moon of my planet makes my people's bodies react in different ways. It varies every month but this is what happens to me most of the time," she muttered lightly before moving to pull on her belt over the cloth panties hooking it together as it snuggly fit over her hips.

He knew she wasn't telling him something but he didn't press the issue as he watched her carefully handle the suit as if it were made of sensitive silk. Sh'aude felt flattered she would look upon his work so carefully; she reminded him of his mother when she did that. His mother always handled things with great care as if she were afraid her small hands would break something into pieces.

She looked up at him when she was done tilting her head when she realized he was staring at her as if in a trance. "Are you okay?" she asked oblivious to his scrutiny and the way he looked at her with respect and reverence. Even with all of her bruises that were turning a soft orange color now she looked like a Warrior Goddess, strong and fierce. He shakes his head with a smile hoping she understood that he was fine.

They headed out of their room to the dining hall where they were to separate. She was invited to the head table yet again but he was not. He was a Warrior but not one who had come out of the woodwork from a different planet altogether to save two very promising upcoming Warriors. Sh'aude watched her converse with the Elder and his Captain. She was confident and polite all at the same time showing she was neither afraid nor intimidated by them but also had respect for them.

He turned back to the conversation going on around him until he heard Butterfly's voice come across the room as she spoke to the Elder standing to her feet. "I wish to ask you a very important question, Commander," she said the translator instantly turning it to the Yautja language as the Elder looked surprise but nodded his head. "I have been greatly wronged by three young men in you ranks. I was ambushed by them in the hallways a few great hours ago. They took my spear and threw me to the ground so they could kick and beat me into submission. In my planet, this would not be stood for but I am not on my planet so I ask you formally for your blessings to challenge those three Warriors. I wish to show them that I am worth respecting even through their haze of discrimination and judgment."

The room was silent as she spoke as a diplomatic Yautja female would her words stinging through the room until Sh'aude could point out the three men that had wronged her just by the looks on their faces. The Elder was at a loss of what to say but looked at her seriously and stood laying a hand on her shoulder. Sh'aude noticed that his hand engulfed almost her whole shoulder and she was very small compared to him but at the same time so huge in her confidence and ferocity for revenge that she seemed intimidating.

"In our culture, Butterfly," he said in Yautja so that everyone could hear as her translator on her neck turned it into her own language. "We challenge those who wrong us. We fight them to show which is stronger and who is weaker. As long as they are not Elders you may do as you wish to them. All you need do is point them out and issue the challenge." He let go of her shoulder and looked out at the room his eyes falling on the three men without a moment's hesitation.

Butterfly moved from her seat easily and walked straight to them. Sh'aude knew that she had searched them out during the dinner so that she would have no problem finding them. He watched her go up to the three of them and pulled off of her belt the combi-stick that she had the night before clutched in her hands when she had run into him. She held it out parallel to the ground her eyes boring into the three men who glared up at her. "I utter forth to you a challenge. The three of you against me in a fair, men to woman fight. If you decline, may your honor curl and shrivel away with your last hopes of Mating," she warned them but they agreed instantly standing up to slam their fists against their breast plates roaring out their acceptance.

Needless to say, after her challenge everybody moved from the dinning hall to the work out room where Butterfly faced the three men with only their staff and her determination. They were each given the same weapon and were stripped of their other weapons. Butterfly didn't have any other weapons so she was left with her armor on as were they. She knew that it was about to start as the commander stepped up between them his hands held out.

"This challenge is to the death or to humiliation, whichever the victor chooses, those who are downed first must pay the price of judgment placed upon them by their enemy," the commander proclaimed and stepped away the walls of the gym covered by flocks of people eager to watch but also smart enough to stay against the walls just in case the fight strayed from the center of the large room.

The three men gave a loud roar and she smirked letting out her own battle cry that sounded shrill and piercing to the audio receptors. The people around looked at her uncomfortably; their battle cry was a roar but the Ambernians gave a deafening cry that sounded as if a banshee were being jerked around by the hair. Everyone knew the cry but few survived to tell of hearing it. She held her staff tightly as she got into her stance; she was determined to gain the respect of the whole ship and the men here. Butterfly wasn't a pushover and she wasn't going to be treated like a pitifully abandoned orphan.

It was the men to strike first as they all charged at her. Her muscles tightened as she watched them come at her; they were all twice her size but slow in their muscle mass and weight. She smirked darkly as her eyes swirled with lust for bloodshed her animal instincts kicking in as one male came down upon her with his staff. She dodged him easily but came in contact with another male his yellow eyes dangerously staring at her as he swung his staff in her direction. Judging the time correctly was the key to her survival and as he swung she was landing from her dodge. If she landed than he would take out her legs with the end of his staff. She smirked at this realization and about the time she was supposed to land she brought her legs up to bend her knees the blade swiping under them.

It was as if everything was in slow motion for her to look at every detail. Her feet landed on the quickly swiped blade and she propelled off of it to flip behind them jabbing the end of the staff into the third man's leg hearing him roar with pain as the small spear head stabbed into his skin making the neon blood run. She quickly moved away from them as they all turned to look at her again. A roar of cheering went through the crowd as she swung her staff to the side splattering blood across the ground in a show of dominance.

One man held out his hand to the others and stepped up to face her alone. This was exactly what she wanted; she had always been best at one on one combat and was eager to slit his throat and bleed him dry. She wanted to watch him slowly flicker then die out in her pledge to revenge. She wanted to shred his skin with a single mark and burn him to ashes that she would throw out into the void of space. This was all the things that ran through her mind as he stood watching her, examining her suddenly dark eyes that seemed to show him just how she was going to kill him.

Her body moved on its own to attack him her muscles tensing with happiness at being used again. The area around them seemed to dim until they were in a void that held nothing but the two of them. She swiped with her staff his body moving back to dodge it only to find the side crashing into his side her legs pushing her off of the ground gracefully as she flipped back slicing upwards with the staff's sharpest end. He had to move back hastily to dodge the horribly gleaming blade the end of his chin being just barely cut.

She saw the thin line of blood drip to the ground and completely lost it. She attacked him without a care as to what was going to happen next. Her attacks were vicious and without mercy, without stop as he tried to fend her off. His body was too bulky to dodge like she could with her skinny muscles. He was outclassed and outmatched. With a final breath he felt the edge of the blade cut through his throat his eyes widening as he fell to the ground. She came to stand atop his chest holding the blade to his bleeding throat a smirk on her face making her seem like a demon.

"U'sl-kwe, final rest," she whispered in his language as she watched him die her eyes harsh and cold leaving no room for his sputtering last breaths. When he was dead she looked to the other two males who were watching with horror and surprise at how impressive she was. Her muscles were bulging against her skin in preparation to kill the other two. They knew that if they did not fight their honor was shot and they could only hope for the monster in front of them to be merciful on them. "Let this be a warning to the both of you," she said suddenly a smirk slowly forming on her face as she showed them the ultimate mercy. "I will not fail. I am here to stay and I will never give up my place as one of your Warriors!"

With that said she moved away from the dead body of the man who had stolen her staff and thrown her against the wall. "Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide (The fight begun would not end until the end)," she whispered to the fallen man before moving away to the commander placing her hand to her chest in salute. He did the same to her and she moved away not afraid of being attacked. They had seen how powerful she was; she had trained for almost three hundred years to become as great as she was and a few young bloods would never stop her.

The people cheered and roared for her and she finally felt like she was getting somewhere with them as she held up her bloody staff with a roar of her own. It wasn't as high pitched but it was enough to get the point across as she left the room. She was covered in that man's vile green blood; she was in dire need for a shower as she walked away from the fight with a smile on her face. She felt tired and sore from the exertion but she was happy as well.

"Butterfly!" Sh'aude called after her and she stopped to watch him run up to meet with her a smile on his face. She was finally getting used to his facial expressions as she walked towards their room his constant talking soothing her tense muscles. "That was crazy!" he told her as he flipped off her translator so that she could hear him speak English clearly. "You should have told me you were such a great fighter! I think everyone was impressed by your viciousness though it was a bit scary to watch."

She laughed brightly at his words taking them to heart as the best compliment she had ever gotten. Her people were very terse and didn't say much in compliments but he was so easy to flatter her that she almost felt herself drawing closer to him. "You have to understand, Sh'aude, I grew up in a place where people expected you to take pride in what you killed and how you killed them. To give mercy to those men would have been seen as weak on my planet but here it is no more a strike to your honor as a simple pat on the back," she explains to him with a bright smile on her face finally finding a place where mercy and ferocity were accepted in equal doses.

They got to their room easily and she slipped inside stripping off her bloody armor to hop in the shower feeling the hot water cascade across her body making her relax. She could hear Sh'aude moving around in the other room and took in the fact that he was so close to her. He was so easy to like compared to the others around her. Everyone was harsh and demanded but he was…gentle, loving, and understanding. It was another human trait she noticed about him. Now that she really thought about it…he looked human in some aspects of his appearance. His eyes were different from those of the others and his build was very human-like.

She shook the thoughts from her head; she was sure it was just a strange gene in his body that made him look like the backwater people. Turning off the water she slipped out of the shower and dried off before walking back into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around her waist to cover her naked private place. She didn't mind showing off her breasts but the lower region was somewhere she had never been touched before. Her Mate had tried to coax her into Mating with her many times but Butterfly couldn't imagine bearing that woman's children anymore than she could think about fighting her and losing.

Sh'aude smiled as she came out flushing lightly as he set down the metal armor he had made for her on the table he was working at. She looked over his shoulder and saw that her armor was perfectly clean and polished. "You didn't have to do that!" she whispers embarrassed that he would do such a thing for her but he just shook his head and stood up. He led her to the bed to sit her down coming up behind her to sit down running his hands over her shoulders. She shivered lightly looking back at him questioningly until she felt his hands work at the knots in her muscles her eyes fluttering closed. It had been a long time since someone had given her a massage.

"You're right, I didn't have to but I wanted to," he whispers softly into her ear purring softly to relax her even more against his body. He feels her soft skin against his hands and it's almost as arousing as watching her fight. Sh'aude had always been hesitant while fighting but when he watched the young woman she looked confident and sure that she would win. She never doubted herself not even once. His soft human traits made him hesitate and think things through but she felt things while she fought; it was like muscle memory where you just knew how to react. He wished, softly, that he could be more like her in battle. She was both feminine and harsh the mixture as alluring as her gentle features.

His hands moved against the knots moving across her shoulders rotating his thumbs against her shoulder blades feeling the tension easing as she moaned in content. His hands paused for just a moment as he was suddenly aware of all the pheromones he was pumping out into the air. It wasn't just his though; her smell was floating and mixing with his making an irresistible fog that had him breathing deeply his mandibles moving lightly against her neck. She jerked slightly but didn't move away; she looked back at him and moved slowly to straddle his legs a lustful look in her eyes that he had only seen on the faces of his women in heat.

He latched his hands onto her waist pulling her closer to where their bodies were crushed against each other her face slack with pleasure and a deep longing that he quickly caught on to. Her lips descended onto his neck licking and biting with a fervor that surprised him his hands gripping in her towel to toss it to the side. She was completely naked now and as if he had flipped a switch she turned violent.

He yelped out as her teeth bit deeply into his neck sending a jolt of pain mixed with a bit of pleasure down his body but it wasn't the bite but the way she shoved him down and tried to pin him that made him realize something was wrong. Her eyes were a solid orange color as if she was in a trance and he looked up to see her smirking. Her dominance over him was obvious but he accepted the challenge and flipped her over to shove her against the bed. She swiped at him with her elongated claws catching his lower left mandible slightly before he jumped up watching her crouch against the bed like an animal.

Her body stretched out, lithe and dangerous, as she watched him with interest and pure animalistic need. Her legs tensed and he saw her jump at him. He moved quickly to hold up his arm feeling her sharp canines bite into his skin making him wince. His back hit the wall as she pushed against him her teeth sinking deeply into his arm making the neon blood flow until he finally ripped away from her. She spat out a piece of his scaly green skin and stalked towards him her body moving gracefully until she pounced on him yet again.

He was ready for her this time and hit the button to the door that slid open and he quickly shut it again once he was on the other side sighing heavily in relief as he heard her body hit the door with a loud noise. Locking the door from the outside, he ran to the Elder's room where he was having a talk with the Captain. "E-Elder, please forgive me but something's wrong with Butterfly!" he spoke to the man in their Yautja language his heart pounding harshly against his chest as he saw the two men stand quickly.

He took them to their room pausing as he heard the scratching that was happening on the other side of the door. A roar broke through the thick walls making them realize just what was going on. "What the pauk did you do to her?!" the Elder asks as he takes in the scent clinging to the air. A few other men were standing around but he shooed them off instantly. Sh'aude looked both worried and embarrassed but the Elder knew what was going on. He quickly dismissed his captain as well before looking at the young Yautja who was jittery and nervous. "Sh'aude, you are unlike any of your other siblings. I don't need to tell you this. I knew you would fall for someone just as equally as unique as you so let me warn you about something."

Taking the boy to the side he placed a hand on his shoulder and stared him in the eyes. "The Ambernians are very much like our race and very much like the Xenomorphs as well. They are cunning, tactical, and quick-minded but they are also animalistic, fierce, and rely on instincts to help them through their trails.

"This being said, they are more like Xenomorphs while they mate. Seeing as they don't have a male gender they fight for the right to dominate. In other words, they try to pin the other to see who gets to be the male. When someone wins that person grows the male genitals and they go to the sex part. Fighting for them is like foreplay," he explained watching Sh'aude's face contort in a lot of emotions until he settles on understanding.

"So if I lose…"

"Yes, you'll be the one getting it," the Elder says bluntly making Sh'aude sigh lightly. "Now we just have to wait for her to calm down. She won't listen while she's in this mode. Did she mention anything weird today?"

Sh'aude flushed darkly and nodded his head. "Her breasts got bigger. She said the double moon was out," he said hearing the Elder growl darkly making him look up. Sh'aude was completely confused now.

"It would have been easier if she told us she was coming to her heat cycle." The look the young Yautja gave must have been of complete horror or confusion because the Elder laughed. "The double moon is a sign in the Ambernian culture that warns the women when they are going to go into heat. It happens at least once a month and it goes on for three to five days. They go completely into heat the week of the double moon but something you did must have triggered it to come early."

"You can let me out now," a soft voice said from behind the door and both of the men tensed up when they heard the growl come out. The Elder clasps his hand on the boy's shoulder and shakes it giving him a soft good luck before moving away. Sh'aude sighs and opens the door to see Butterfly standing there wrapped in the blanket from the bed her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you but I didn't think...I didn't think you would go for me."

"No I should be sorry! I mean I know you don't like me that way and well…I just was irrational," he whispers before hearing her chuckle lightly. "What?"

"I never said I didn't like you that way! I just…well we're different races and even though I may grow fond of you I didn't think you would of me," she tells him honestly before turning around her hair messy and her cheeks flushed from the heat that was slowly dying down in her body. "I'll be good for about another week then I guess I'll have to shut myself away. I don't want to bother your kind." Before he could say anything she disappeared into the bathroom.

The young Warrior stood there looking dumbfounded. She _liked_ him? It made his insides curl with happiness and anxiety. There wouldn't be any point in mating with her though other than his own happiness. She couldn't rear children for him. His father would not approve though he was sure his mother would. His people would think him crazy. At least his siblings could carry on the family gene pool with their own children. As he thought about it that way it made sense; why did he care what others thought? He should just live for himself.

Then again, if he lost he would be disgracing his family. The thought made him shiver. He knew how Butterfly fought and she was deadly. How was he supposed to beat her? "I need to do some research when I get back home," he mutters to himself hearing the shower water start up again. It was a pleasant surprise that she had accepted him though he knew he would need to get a few skulls before he could even look at her. He would never be good enough for her until he had trophies to put on her walls. He would woo her with a great show of his skills and when they went out on their hunting trip he would make sure she never forgot his bravery and fearlessness.

"Attention," the overhead voice said in Yautja. "We will arrive Doc-aitan boarding bay in approximately ten minutes."

_Home…_

She didn't think she had ever been so nervous in her life.

Her body shook with the fear that she would be rejected on sight. She had a deep sense of longing to see this new world and settle down into a role that would fit her more. Sh'aude was standing next to her looking so proud in his armor and mesh. He had a look of pure happiness on his face his hand periodically going to the branded "T" on his helmet a matching one shown proud on his forehead.

Her own burnt slightly as the men surrounded her in the unloading dock. They all seemed to be quiet with their anxiousness. They all wanted to see their families, their friends, their lovers, their children; they just wanted to be home. She could understand but this was her home now.

The door slowly started to lower and as soon as it touched ground a huge blast of Nitrogen-rich air hit her and she took a deep breath. It was humid and burning hot but she was used to that by now. Sh'aude had shown her earlier how to control her mesh and she turned it off quickly to find that Sh'aude was already moving out of the ship.

She ran to meet up with him but she had to push through a whole bunch of other Yautja who all looked at her oddly and parted ways for her. They watched her closely until she finally saw Sh'aude's huge form and she walked over. She stopped though when she saw who he was hugging on.

"Butterfly, come meet my mother!" he called back to her and her eyes widened when she took in the figure. "Mother this is Butterfly! Butterfly this is my mother!"

"Hi," she said easily pushing her long white dreadlock out of her face. "I'm Sh'aude's mother, Lilly."


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Friend

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

Genre: Romance/Sci-fi

Rating of Story: M-MA

Contents of this Chapter:Hinting at Alien/human

Summary: Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

Warnings: There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! **NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!**

Note: This is in the point of view of Lilly! That's right she's back! I just thought about putting her own perspective of things seeing as she's such a different thinker than most of the other characters! I'll probably start alternating between Lilly's point of view and Butterfly's every other chapter if I can handle it! .giggles. Enjoy!

.x.x.x.

A sweet voice floated through the house where the two mates had set up their home and sanctuary. She was just as beautiful as she had been on Earth. She hadn't aged a day and she was pretty sure it was because of her half-Yautja blood that ran through her veins and altered her DNA. She didn't mind though. It meant she got more time to spend with Set'-gin, her lover.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

Her tall, broad shouldered lover walks through the house to look at her through his helmet and she chuckles. He often did that now that their last child had just gone out to his Chiva. She had been reluctant to let him go seeing as he appeared more human than Yautja. It was a scary fact that lead her to believe that maybe he would find some of her abilities to help him where he lacked the amazing Yautja strength that his father had.

Now Set'-gin looked good and ready to sire another child and even though Lilly had no qualms against it she liked to tease the hell out of him. Every time he tried to bring it up she would shove it to the side and let him pout for a few days then he would be back. This had been going on since they saw their baby out into his Chiva. Well, she saw him as her baby; Set'-gin just saw him as a son.

Now he was looking at her again with those hungry eyes that made her skin crawl. Of course, she did want to do things with him but she loved messing with his mind. She liked knowing she had control over him in this way to where she could say "no" and he would listen to her. Even if they were in the middle of a rut and she said for him to stop he would and get off of her (She had done this of course just to see if he would. He had actually thought she was hurt!).

His body was shown off quite well in his loin cloth. He was missing his mesh because the house was warm enough for him and on his home planet there was enough Nitrogen in the air to keep him supplied. Lilly had a bit harder time getting used to the change but she was glad that was one of the things she had gained from her Yautja father. She didn't have much that resembled her father other than the deeper aspects such as her strength and her pride and her ability to breathe high levels of Nitrogen just like any other Yautja.

Sitting on the couch in their house she worked on his suit of armor. Her oldest daughter had come by earlier to see her mother and it had warmed Lilly's heart to see the tall woman. Her daughter had grown up to be such a beautiful creature. She was a big politic that worked with the Elders and Lilly was very proud of her wonderful child. That single girl had cost her twenty four hours of labor and after that she hadn't really had any problem doing the pants-less tango with Set'-gin.

Even her oldest daughter, who had a mate of her own, had said she needed to bear another child. This planet was very different from Earth when it came to child bearing. She already had six children with Set'-gin and not only did he want more children with her it was _expected_ of her. This wasn't something she understood right away when the Elders had talked to her about having more than just her first child and second child.

_"You are a wonderful breeder, Lil'lay," _the Eldest had told her with a look of understanding on her face. _"You share half of our blood; you should know our customs and culture. A male Yautja can foster sixty or seventy children in his life! I'm sure you will live as long as him, if not longer, so it is only expected that you bear children for him until the day you expire."_

This had ticked Lilly off somewhat. It wasn't that she didn't want children with Set'-gin but on Earth she hadn't been expected to bear seventy kids with anyone! Two was okay on her home planet but seventy?! That was a lot of pain and a lot of babies. Yautja babies were a lot harder to take care of then human children. For one, they were bigger, _much_ bigger, and they were stronger as well. This meant that Lilly had had to use her powers a lot with her first two children. After that she got the hang of things and now she could do it with her bare hands.

_"Mother, you will be lonely if you stay without children in your house! You are so used to having at least four kids running around! It won't hurt you, technically it will but still, to have a few more!"_ her daughter had told her with a smile on her gentle face. The only her eldest daughter had taken after her mother was the strong blue eyes that had speckles of yellow-green in them just like her father's. She looked upon every one of her kids in awe and happiness; they were more Yautja than human! So far she had been great at bearing normal children.

Well, until her last child came out.

She gave a heavy sigh. That boy looked more like her than any other children she had. He had been taunted as a child for what he looked like but she hadn't given up on him. She had taught him how to use his smaller size and lack of the muscle mass Yautja's usually had to his advantage. She had taught him leverage and the ways of the planet and universe so that if he ever found himself injured he'd be able to help himself instead of sitting around bleeding to death.

She must have been distracted because she soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her from the side. With a small trill her lover had her on his lap and was rubbing his mandibles against her neck to soothe her. Lilly knew what he was doing and as he hit one of her sweet spots on her neck she let out a soft moan laying her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his lap smiling down at him.

"Let's have another child, Lil'lay," he whispers in his gruff voice. She had learnt his language pretty efficiently but that hadn't kept her from teaching every one of her kids to speak English. "I know you want one." He was sincere when he said this and it made her heart pound just thinking about it. It had come to be that she was very fertile at a certain time and he could smell when it was happening. Though, even if she wasn't in her ovulation period they would still go through the whole night until something came out of it. They didn't get very much alone time when the kids weren't grown but every now and then her oldest would take the kids out to her house for a sleep over and her and her lover would get a chance to bear another child.

Her cheeks flushed a soft color as he touched the dreads coming down from her scalp. She had gone through a long ritual to get those dreadlocks and she loved them. She knew that they were a huge turn on for Set'-gin as well but she would never be able to figure out why. To bad that just when she was about to open her mouth to say something the door to their house shifted open and in ran their oldest daughter.

"Mother, have you heard the news?!" she shouted a sound of desperation in her voice that made Lilly's muscles go on edge as she stands up her lover doing the same thing. It was obvious that their attentions were caught. "The Chiva went wrong! The Kainde Amedha have overwhelmed the Young Bloods!"

"Oh my God!" Lilly whispers her knees giving way lucky that Set'-gin was there to catch her setting her down to the couch. "My baby." Her voice was barely heard over the silence as Set'-gin looked over at his daughter who looked down at the ground. Lilly had always set into their children that kindness and crying wasn't a sign of weakness. She had taught them that those things were normal even though Yautjas didn't think so they took those lessons to heart.

"They sent out a ship to gather them up but they said there was a…" she stopped and shook her head when Lilly's eyes overflowed with tears and Set'-gin sat down to coax the woman into his arms her head rested against his chest. It was so familiar and warm that she couldn't help but to calm down and relax her muscles. He ran his hand down her back feeling the soft curved skin as she clung to him her sadness soaking into him. Set'-gin had felt heart broken when he had first seen his youngest son but through the years he had earned his honor through getting better and better with his fighting.

Set'-gin knew that Lilly took a favoritism to this child because he was so human and reminded her of the home she had left. She had watched as he was teased; she had kissed his hurt knee when he had fallen; she had been there to tease him how to use a spear when he couldn't win against his father. She had been the perfect mother. Lilly had always known what it was like to live in a place where everyone shunned you; she took the boy to heart because he was just like her.

"What am I going to do, Set'-gin?" she whispers against his chest in his language that she had nearly perfected. Her body curled against his for some kind of familiarity that soothed her aches and pains. He had always been there the first few years that she had tried to gain the respect and understanding of the Yautjas in this place. She had given in to his body every night she came home from a stressful day. It had made her feel beautiful and loved; he really did love her.

"The only thing we can do: Wait," he tells her as softly as he can handle watching as his oldest daughter comes to sit down beside her mother. "That boy has learnt everything from you, Lil'lay. He cannot fail."

A'han-ka, the eldest daughter, watched them empathetically. They had always been so happy together. Even when her father had been ridiculed for loving an ooman he had stuck with her because he had fallen in love. When A'han-ka had asked why he stood up to the verbal beatings he simply said, _"Because she is my Mate."_ She knew that what he really meant was, _"Because I love her"_, but he was too tough to say something so sweet. The oldest daughter wrapped her green molted arms around the woman and her father and held them there. Her youngest brother was likely to die but she didn't want to have to believe it.

All of the brothers and sisters had watched over him like they should. The twins sometimes made fun of him but they were just idiots and got what they deserved from not only Set'-gin but their mother as well. A'han-ka had to admit that their mother was more frightening than their father. Her mother had such a strange way to make you feel guilty, ashamed, and loved all at the same time. She was a great mother.

Lilly's warm hand comes up to touch her daughter's arm. "I guess we just need to wait. I'm going to go take a nap for a while. I need to clear my mind. Thanks for coming to tell me A'han-ka! I love you," she said kissing the girl on the forehead before moving away to the bedroom that she shared with Set'-gin. Soon she heard her daughter leave and her lover came into the room as she stripped down to lie in the bed. He followed her loyally his loin cloth being disposed of in the process as his arms wrapped around the smaller body.

"I don't know what I'll do without that boy," she admits as he strokes her bare stomach to soothe her. Her eyes slowly slide shut and she drifts off to sleep. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to wake up and find that her beloved son was dead.

The instant she heard that the ship was landing she rushed to get dressed and grabbed Set'-gin. They were there when the ship touched down and her heart beat rapidly. "Two of them survived," she heard someone say next to her and she almost fainted yet again but Set'-gin soothed her with the soft trilling purr that he sent into the air for her.

Two? There was a small chance that her baby would come back!

She waited anxiously as the ship's docking port opened up and there stood the whole crew. The crowd swarmed around her as she prayed to Mother Gaia even though that was an Earth Goddess that the boy would be returned to her. As she waited her heart began to throb harder and harder until finally.

"Mother!"

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard the English word cross the huge gap that separated her with her baby. "Sh'aude!" she shouted running up to catch the taller boy into her arms her insides curling with relief that he was still alive. "I'm so glad to see you! Oh look at his mark, Set'-gin!" She touched his forehead with her fingers and felt proud. Her hand touched it and he embraced her tightly. Oh it was so good to see him. "I'm so proud of you."

Suddenly, the boy turned around to wave someone over and Lilly looked over to see a very unique looking female coming towards them. Lilly noticed how she seemed to falter when she saw the human standing there. "Butterfly, come meet my mother!" he called back to her and her eyes widened when she took in the figure. "Mother this is Butterfly! Butterfly this is my mother!"

"Hi," Lilly said easily pushing her long white dreadlock out of her face. "I'm Sh'aude's mother, Lilly."


	8. Chapter 8: Meetings

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

Genre: Romance/Sci-fi

Rating of Story: M-MA

Contents of this Chapter:Hinting at Alien/human

Summary: Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

Warnings: There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! **NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!**

.x.x.x.

It was easy to say that Butterfly was more than shocked to see a human walking around so easily in such a strange world. Sure, the body type was human but the skin color and texture, the faces, the hair was all different and she almost fell over at the sight of such a beautiful woman here. Her hair was of the hottest fire that burned white. She had obviously gone through a huge test to have her hair melded into the tight dreadlocks that she had but they fit her. Lilly truly looked like she belonged among these people.

Beside the human stood a tall Yautja who had his hand on Lilly's shoulder possessively. He was looking at Butterfly like the alien was looking at Lilly: Shocked and completely speechless. The only person that wasn't too shocked to say something was Lilly who walked over and took Butterfly's hands into her own holding them tightly. Her eyes were so crystaline it looked as if they weren't blue but white like her hair. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Thank you, Butterfly, thank you so much for saving Sh'aude!" she said firmly showing her gratitude by holding onto the alien's hand tightly. "When I heard about the accident I didn't think he was coming back! You are truly my savior!" Butterfly's mouth was open and hanging slack as she shook her head. "It is strange that such a powerful creature would be so far away from her home though! And you speak English from what Sh'aude tells me!"

Sh'aude smiled at his mother and new friend before looking over to his father who stood there and ran a finger across the air over the boy's marking. He placed his fist against his armor and nodded his head. The sheer relief that flooded through the young male was a breath of fresh air as he nodded his head back. He knew this was his father's way of saying he was proud; his father didn't talk much unless it was to tell him that he was doing something wrong. It wasn't in his nature to compliment so this small token of his pride was enough.

Lilly on the other hand…he looked over at her and smiled as she spoke a million words a second to their visitor. She had always been one to compliment and show so much love to her children it had made most of the other mother's sick. They said she was spoiling them; they said she was going to make them soft but so far she had been doing pretty well. She had seven children. The oldest female was a big politic on the home planet and worked high up with the Elder women of the land. Her second child, a girl, had been accepted into the field as an Arbitrator for the courts. Her third and fourth children, both boys (twins), had become Warriors and now traveled over the galaxies collecting skulls. Her fifth child, a boy, had become a captain in one of the many armies that patrolled their other planets to make sure the Xenomorphs didn't run rampant. Her sixth child, a girl, was a doctor just like her mother. And then there was the youngest, Sh'aude, who had just passed his Chiva.

To each child she showed her complete and utter devotion and love and somewhere in the middle she managed to love her Mate as well. He may be quiet and calm and not as out going as Lilly but he loved her dearly. He was a Warrior as well but one that kept to the close planets. He was afraid to leave Lilly for too long or at least that's what Sh'aude thought. Lilly was well accepted into the foundation of the city as an equal. She was a doctor who worked with natural medicines to heal the Warriors who came back crippled. Usually, she worked miracles and was well rewarded with acceptance. She didn't need much to make her happy; just seeing those men and women get up and walk away was enough for her. Lilly had always helped others before herself.

Butterfly stood there listening to the woman talk finally relaxing enough to smile as the woman completely took over. "Oh! Forgive me for stalling! This is my Mate, Set'-gin! He's a bit quiet!" she laughs brightly but Butterfly looks the taller male in the eye and walks up to him. She can honestly say she was happy that she had her mark because as soon as he saw it his hardened facial features seemed to go a bit soft. She reached out and clasped her hand on his shoulder shaking softly. Lilly started to talk to her Mate in the Yautja language making Butterfly gape at her fluency even though it looked hard for her. She could make the purring and clicking noise almost perfectly and she was forming her lips around the strange sounds without a problem. It made Butterfly envious.

Butterfly watched Lilly converse with her Mate and saw how happy they truly were together. She had never thought Yautjas could love like humans but they did. Lilly was very much in love with him and she loved her son as well. Her hand was instantly on her young son's arm then on his shoulder as she talked with her Mate who seemed to hang on her every word. Sh'aude looked at her and gave a shy smile to show that he was embarrassed and she laughed.

"I hate to interrupt your happy reunion," came the Elder's voice as he walked forward bowing to Lilly and her Mate. "But Butterfly is needed at the council of the Elders." He was speaking in Yautja but as soon as he started she had flipped on her translator in just enough time to understand everything. "Set'-gin, you and your Mate and son are welcome to come seeing as your son knows the most about her," he said with a small bow that Lilly came up to shake his shoulder over bowing to him as well.

"We would be honored to come with you," she said getting a nod from the commander as he gestured for Butterfly to follow. They walked through the dense crowd without any problem seeing as everyone parted ways for her as followed her commanding officer. She glanced around at the large technologically advanced buildings that were made of some kind of metal and covered in windows and even some of the forest that seemed to loom over the city clung to the bottoms of the foundations. She found it quite peaceful as they finally got to one building that they entered without hesitation.

"You must know the women are more willing to throw you out than the men are so just bear with them. Speak the truth and you will get through this easily, hopefully," he whispered the last part but she got the hint as he stopped at the door and nodded the metal sheet moving away.

She stepped inside and found herself in a large amphitheatre-like room with women of the Yautja race sitting on different levels. Butterfly could practically taste their dislike for this situation and she knew who they felt. A woman on the top level stood up her long skirt billowing down from her wide hips her large breasts bouncing in their tight top. "Step to the middle of the floor, young Warrior," she said with much distaste as Butterfly obeyed.

Butterfly could tell that this was the lead Elder. She had heard that the politics were run by the women on this planet. Men went out to hunt; women stayed and ran the planet. She wasn't afraid but there were a lot of women sitting around. Another door could be heard opening and closing behind her. The young alien knew it was her friends and the commander and it made her body relax completely.

"Why are you here?" the head Yautja asked. Her skin was a dark red that Butterfly couldn't help but admire. She had brown and green speckles against her sides and her face that ended with long black dreadlocks. Her body was fit but not overly so. She was burly and broad shouldered; Butterfly could tell she had fostered a few pups in her time. The edges of her cheeks and skull were spiked with her old age with small pieces of skin jutting out here or there to show her wisdom.

"My ship was coming back from a routine seek-and-destroy mission to the planet of Nanmia when we entered Yautja territory without knowing. Everyone was killed; all except for me. Your commander took me hostage but when I came around he sent me out on the mission to help your young Warriors from their Chiva. He figured he would put me to some good use seeing as I can never go back home," she tells them truthfully her hands clasped together behind her back. The council whispered to each other for a few minutes as the Eldest woman stood there staring at her, contemplating.

"You are marked," the Eldest observed sitting down with an amused look on her face. "What do you plan on doing here?" Her right hand was whispering something inaudible into her ear but she was barely listening; Butterfly couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

She holds out her hands. "I merely wish for a place to call my home. I will become a Warrior and fight for the Yautja race. I wish only to be given a place to stay. I will put in my civic duty to that of the people. I will never bear child but I can be of some use to your people," she tells them with no fear. Her face is twisted in a happy smile her hair falling over her shoulders and slightly in her face but she makes no move to push it away.

The council spoke for a few more moments; she could practically hear Sh'aude getting restless behind her as she stood there staring into the eyes of the Eldest woman. Even though she listened the Elder was always watching Butterfly. She took in every move of the muscle and every blink. "Very well then," she said stopping the talking all together. "I will accept you for now. You may live with Lil'lay and her family for the time being. That mark means little to us women but you have protected the son of a very influential part of our medical team. Please, explore as you will but do not expect any protection."

Butterfly bowed to the Elders and exited the room only to be greeted by her new family. Lilly was smiling as she held onto her mate's arm his look was that of a calm understanding. She had a feeling that was all she was going to get out of him as she laid her hand across her breast plate and tapped it. He nodded his head to her.

"Oh don't be so formal!" Lilly interrupted wrapping her arm around Butterfly's waist to hug the taller woman. "You are part of my brood! Come, we will find you a house to live in but until then you may stay with Set'-gin and I!" It seemed that Set'-gin knew enough English to understand that as he twirled around and glared at Lilly. She gave him an innocent smile and leaned up to kiss his lower left mandible gently. She soothed to him in Yautja Sh'aude's hand coming up to flip the switch so that Butterfly couldn't understand them.

"Hey!" she laughed shoving the taller male playfully as he gave his signature Yautja smile. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand before they were lead off by the two arguing Mates. "What are they talking about?" she whispered. She was really curious to know why Set'-gin was so against the two of them staying at their house.

Sh'aude laughed lightly and ran a hand across his cheek. "Well, I'm the last kid out of the house so now my father wants to have another," he said plainly with a smile on his face making Butterfly look up at him. "Mother doesn't seem to want to get rid of her small bit of freedom yet. Father always was very traditional, well, minus the mating a human thing. He wants to have as many kids as he can but mother can only take so much because of the human part of her." Butterfly nodded slightly understanding how that felt. As a Small Female she had been expected to have all the kids. Usually, Tall Females were the "men" but her Mate had been so weak she knew she would have won had they gotten into the Mating fight so she just decided to wait until someone could dominate her.

"So Lilly just wants to relax but your father wants another pup," she said slightly getting a nod from her friend as they walked well behind the bickering couple. Lilly was obviously winning by the triumphant look on her face. "That's got to be harsh. I didn't know women of this planet were so urged to have pups."

Sh'aude nodded slowly looking down at the woman with his amazing eyes. "What about you? Didn't you want children?" he asks carefully and she chuckles at his bold question. She thinks for a few moments. Butterfly had never really thought about kids until she had started being pressured to do so.

"I did at one time. When I was little I always talked about how strong my Mate would be and how wonderful she would be but…I got a woman who couldn't dominate even the weakest amni, sorry, bitch," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I refused her every time I went into heat and locked myself away. Small Females are supposed to be the child bearing ones but if we were to fight then she, the Tall Female, would get to bear the children and that would not only disgrace her family but mine as well. So I decided not too."

Sh'aude's eyes widened at her tale and laughed softly laying a hand on her shoulder gently. "Sh'aude, I remember everything from the night I attacked you in my heat. You accepted my challenge and it made me feel good to know you would fight me even if it meant you getting hurt, which you did," she whispers touching the place where she had ripped off a piece of skin with her fingertips. "You really don't know how good I felt when you did that. It was the single most important gesture to me."

The young male looked away stopping so that they could have their own privacy as his people walked around them aimlessly. "But I ran," he whispers staring at the ground as she laid her hands onto his shoulders and giving them a soft squeeze. "I didn't know what was going on and—"

She stopped him by leaning up to kiss his lower left mandible with her soft lips. He halted in his words instantly as he stood there a deep color coming to his cheeks as she chuckled. "That's right, you had no clue what was going on with me. How were you to know that it was a good kind of reaction instead of a bad one? I don't blame you for running! I should have told you sooner! It was my fault but I'm glad it happened," she tells him as she runs her hands down his strong arms before turning to walk after Lilly and her Mate.

Sh'aude shocked and happy all at the same time, smiled brightly and ran to catch up with the young woman who had just admitted her love to him. Well, this is how he took it as he followed the alien woman her hair beautifully shining in the bright sun. She looked so wonderful right then that he couldn't help but watch her closely. He had always been the odd one out in classes and training. He looked a bit more human than his siblings and it hurt him sometimes to hear people talk about him and his mother.


	9. Chapter 9: I'll go with you

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

Genre: Romance/Sci-fi

Rating of Story: M-MA

Contents of this Chapter:Hardcore Alienxhuman; sexual situations; sex between an alien and human.

Summary: Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

Warnings: There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! **NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!**

.x.x.x.

It had been so long since Lilly had been to Earth so when Sh'aude and his father spoke of going there for his and Butterfly's first real hunt she felt nothing. Humans had shunned her so many times that she felt dislodged from them; she didn't feel like she was even part human. Her appearance was that of a human but her heart, her soul, were all Yautja. She wasn't at all human anymore and that was what made her hesitate when her mate said he was going to go with them to make sure they came out clean.

"I'll go with you," Lilly told her Mate when Sh'aude and Butterfly had gone out to get the supplies they would need. Set'-gin looked over from sharpening his maul to shake his head grunting his disapproval. "You can't keep me from going and you know it. I'm not the stay at home Mate you wish I were. We have no more children other than Sh'aude for me to take care of. Let me live this one last time to protect my baby." There was no room for argument but that didn't mean Set'-gin wasn't going to try.

"No, not this time Lil'lay, I don't want you risking your life," he said simply but she knew what the hidden meaning was. She knew why he had suggested the place. He hated Earth because its people had shunned her to the point where she would rather live on an alien planet where she was the odd one out instead of with the ones that resembled her more. He was always protective of her no matter what it was about. It was cute but annoying at the same time.

She shook her head walking up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist nuzzling his strong back. She could feel the cool skin press against her skin; it always seemed so cold yet warm at the same time. Lilly had come to love the feel of his molted skin against her own; she found it familiar and enjoyable instead of the soft, fragile skin she had. His was thick and rough and felt good against her body; it made her feel safe and comfortable. The way his muscles flexed under the soft caress of her fingers made her smile.

"You don't have a say in the matter Set'-gin," she whispers against his skin her fingers trailing a small line down his stomach to the loin cloth he was wearing. He started purring the instant he knew what she was going for and it made her smirk at how much control she had over such a large creature. Lilly could already feel the heat pooling and radiating from that one certain area; her fingertips drew circles just above the hem of his loincloth teasing him into trilling and clicking impatiently. "Besides, if you make me angry I'll take back my thoughts of having another child with you when we come back…"

That was all the incentive he needed. "Fine," he sighs, defeated. He knew when he had lost and she knew he wanted another child. She understood that he was pressured to have as many pups as he could but he also wanted to have children with her to know that she wasn't a human. She smiled. He was so complex and yet predictable. Even though he never said it he saw her to be a strong woman who was worthy of the respect she earned through child labor and her career as a doctor and healer.

Not once had he ever said the word L-word but that didn't matter to Lilly. She didn't need to hear it to know he did. He loved her or else he wouldn't have stayed by her side and defended her name when she had been drug across hot coals by his people. Her first triumph had been giving birth to her first baby, A'han-ka. The Elders had finally seen that she wasn't pure human and actually part of their race. It had taken her a lot longer than that to get their full respect but it had been worth it. She was now part of their society.

Moving around his broad body she gave her lover a smile; her hands moved up his chest to hook around his neck. She pulled herself off of the ground by an inch or two to kiss his mandible suckling on the talon teasingly. He gave a soft trill leaving his prior task of sharpening his blade to wrapping his arms under her rear to pull her up against him. A guttural noise of pleasure escaped his throat when her tongue ran across his sharp little teeth softly piercing her own skin. Her small loin cloth hiked up her thighs when he spread her legs to wrap them around his waist.

"Damn witch," he pants around her probing tongue in his own language. "You know how to break a deal." She gave a seductive smirk tilting her head with an eyebrow hiking up. He just shakes his head moving both of them to clean off the table he had been working on with one quick swipe of his arm. Her back lands on the hard wood making her chuckle at his impatience; she didn't mind the small amount of pain coursing through her back but she knew there was going to be a bruise there later.

She gave an innocent smile at his insistent chirping as his mandibles caressed down her neck. Lilly let out a small moan at the small streaks of pleasure sent from those small talon points. "You had better hurry! Who knows when Sh'aude and his girlfriend might come home!" she warns him playfully hearing the growl that issued from his chest. They needed to get ready anyways so foreplay was kind of out of the picture. Maybe later when they got back they would have time for foreplay. She'd send Sh'aude and Butterfly out on an errand that would last all day; then they would have time to do whatever the hell they wanted but not now.

He said snapped something, which sounded an awfully lot like, "Fuck them", and ran his hands up the outsides of her thighs making her pant softly. It wasn't very sensitive skin but it promised of things to come; she hardly expected him to press a finger into her making her jump at the feel. It wasn't a bad feeling but it had been a long time since he had had to prepare her. After seven Yautja children you weren't very tight but she hadn't had sex in a while so this was his way of making sure he didn't hurt her. It was kind of cute.

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan when he brushed against her g-spot gently knowing it had taken a while for him to figure out why that one little spot made her react so violently. Her body was ready for him already but when she tried to tell him he shut her up with a hard brush against her spot again. Gaia forbid she try to stop his fun! Plus, why would she want to stop something so enjoyable?! She gave into the pleasure and spread her legs a bit wider for him propping them up on the edge of the table her head leaned against the wall.

It had seemed kind of weird to her when she found out he liked to pleasure her more than anything else. Gaia knew it had taken so long to get him to admit it but she couldn't figure it out. Men loved being pleasured. Of course, women did too but it was hard to find a male who loved to pleasure his female more! She didn't mind but sometimes she wished he would let her return the favor a bit more! It made her feel selfish but he didn't see it in such a way.

Her body shuddered and she arched into his finger when she was hit, hard, by an orgasm. She screamed grabbing onto his shoulders as she allowed the orgasm to roll across her body making her twitch and convulse with the pleasure. He purred softly into her hair; he was obviously very proud of himself his hand running across the back of her head to sooth her. It had been a big surprise for him when she showed him the art of foreplay; people on his planet obviously didn't know of anything but just plain rutting. It was pretty boring and now he loved foreplay, probably more than the actual rutting part as well!

Her hands kneaded at his shoulder and neck pulling him closer so she could pant softly into his chest curling up into him. The need, the throbbing, they were all coming back in full force her hands moving to shove his loin cloth away stroking his hard member. It was clear from the look in her eyes that she needed him so he grabbed her legs right insides of her knees to spread her legs wide. This had embarrassed her the first time he had done it but now it was really arousing as he positioned both her entrance and his head filling her in just one fluid thrust.

She clenched her hands in his arms, arching her back into his body. It wasn't painful, oh Gaia no, it was so good to be filled to the brim with him. She almost felt tears come to her eyes at the perfection she felt; how could this be wrong? She knew humans would never understand what she felt with him. He wasn't just a way to release pent up sexual frustrations or a lover; he was her life. He was everything to her. He accepted her for who she truly was and though they fought at times about her place in their household and what she should do he was still the person she loved the most. He was the father of her children. He had supported her through everything and had even beat one of his superiors to a bleeding pulp for insulting her and their relationship.

Lilly had truly missed his contact with him. The only reason why she hadn't let him have his way was because she wanted to see if he allowed her to have her peace until she was ready for another child. Of course he had passed her little test with flying colors. Even though his instincts told him to sire child after child he stopped when she said to and let her have her space. She truly loved him for this. She wanted nothing more than to give him as many children as her body would allow. She would do anything for him.

He waited for as long as he could to give her ample time to adjust but when she started to press into his body moaning for more he gave in. His first thrust was nothing compared to the next series he gave her making her world spin and her head dizzy with pleasure. She clawed at his arms to make him go faster and he responded almost instantly pounding into her body with his body weight. Her body moved with his thrusts the feeling of his burning skin dragging across her insides was almost too much to bear. The tip of his manhood touched the very depths of her and made her want to give up every resolve and just not even bother worrying about her son and his friend coming back!

"Set'-gin!" she shouted when he changed his angle to hit her g-spot just right making her insides curl with pure pleasure. Lilly screamed in completion when her second orgasm rocked her but he didn't stop even when her sanctuary clamped around him like a vice. He grunted and waited out her orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure cascaded through her as his continuous contact with her made it even longer and more pleasurable until she was a trembling mass.

He pounded into her more and the more he did so the more she wanted him. His body was burning up and she was pretty sure hers was too when he pulled out of her completely. She gave a moan of complaint; she knew he hadn't reached his peak yet because he was still hard and swollen. He did a pretty good job of shutting her up though as his hands shoved her top up to fondle her breasts. "Set'-gin what about your—" she stopped when he pressed his face against her dripping warmth lapping at what was left over from her orgasms.

Her heart pounded as his hands wrapped under her thighs to reach up to her breasts. His fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples while his tongue licked at the folds of skin around her entrance and clit. She yelped when his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them firmly while his small sharp teeth rolled her swollen clit teasingly. "Gaia, please Set'-gin!" she whimpers in his language wrapping her legs around his head to get him closer but he pinched her nipples in warning to stop her as his tongue finally probed into her entrance licking at her essence as his mandibles held onto the very edges of where her legs met her sweet junction.

He trills softly making a soft vibration run across her entrance and clit; her back arched off the table enough for him to wrap his arms across her back allowing her to cling to the appendages hanging from his head. "Please, Set'-gin, I need—" she stopped when he stopped relieved when he started to stand flipping her onto her stomach in the process her feet barely touching the floor as she was bent over the tall table. She barely had enough time to get her bearings when he shoved himself into her a second time. Her scream came out loud and clear coaxing him to pound into her hard and fast without holding anything back.

The sound of skin smacking against skin was almost loud enough to drown out Lilly's panting and Set'-gin's grunting. Her hands gripped tightly into fists as he leaned over her to burying his face in her dreadlocks his hands slipping under her to grasp her rocking breasts the nipples already perk from lightly rubbing against the table's surface as his body moved hers. While one hand massages her breasts the other trails down to press into her clit making her insides heat with pleasure her voice flying with cries of pleasure and screams of his name until finally something snaps.

He lets out a growl that nearly sounds like a roar as her insides clamp around him in her third orgasm but this time he comes as well spilling his essence into her body while they sit there completely still soaking in their simultaneous release. She is the first one to breathe as she pants her cheek laying against the table his hands moving to pick her up slipping out of her in the process. "Rest, Mate," he whispers gently into her ear fixing her clothes before laying her into their bed. She smiles to him kissing his cheek one last time before sleep takes hold of her and she falls into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: First Hunt

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

Genre: Romance/Sci-fi

Rating of Story: M-MA

Contents of this Chapter:Slight sexual situations; hunting.

Summary: Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

Warnings: There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! **NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!**

.x.x.x.

Butterfly's first impression of Earth was slightly biased. She thought it was very…drab but then again when you were born on a planet of bright, almost neon colors you were a bit used to being around beautiful things. She did like the trees however; they reminded her of the ones back at home though a little darker in color. Her fingers touched soft leaves and found the texture to be delightful compared to that of her own home.

They had already been on Earth a few days but she still couldn't help but explore the forest surrounding them. It was a strange place; she really liked it. Her eyes roamed the large expanse of land taking in the sights and the slowly setting sun that was so red and orange and beautiful almost like her hair.

"Like the sunset that much?"

She turned to see Sh'aude, in full armor, coming up into the tree to sit down next to her his mask hiding his face. "It's beautiful," she explains to him with a smile before reaching up to unhook the tubes running to his mask. "Don't wear your mask around me. You know I don't like it." He laughs when she takes his mask and settles it into the hole she had hallowed out in the tree trunk. Her own mask, hand made and special, was sitting in there as well.

"Don't like the mask or don't like my face?" he jokes with her getting a small punch in the breast plate as payment. He gave a small chuckle watching her sit there swinging her legs softly. She was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "So I guess you approve of my new armor? Mom and dad helped me with it!"

She looks at him fully trailing her eyes up then down his figure making him flush darkly but she turns away. He feels a deep seated disappointment start in his stomach at her signs of rejection. "Night's falling, Sh'aude, we have to hunt tonight. I don't want to—" she stopped shaking her head clearly embarrassed. He gives a slow smile chirping happily at her confession. She didn't want to chance hurting him before he got to hunt! She knew that if they got into something sexual she would freak and might give away their position to the surrounding wildlife.

"Rain check?" he asks holding out his hand to her. She gave him a look that clearly said she was happy to hear him say it. With a nod he leaned forward to brush his cheek against hers but nothing more. He quickly pulled away after grabbing his mask from the hole beside her. "I'm going to bring home a great kill…for you."

He cloaked himself before she could get a word out. She smiled. He was so sweet to her; no matter what he said it was always something soothing, comforting, and loving. It was like he was already her mate. Truth be told, she did want to mate with him but…she shook her head. He wasn't ready for that sort of test yet. Perhaps this trip would train him to be ready but not yet. She smiled at the thought; she grabbed her mask.

"Time to hunt."

With stealth on Butterfly sat in the tree crouched low against the bark watching the huge bear drink from the river. She had been stalking the thing for hours watching it, waiting for it to make the wrong move. Her body slowly moved against the bark slipping down the trunk without a sound. She was downwind of the creature and had her cloak on. Her combi-stick was in her hand cloaked with her. Her steps were silent as a bat on the night air. _Perfect,_ she thought to herself as she got right up behind the beast and raised her staff just about ready to kill when a shot rang through the forest landing right next to the bear's right paw.

It gave a roar and took off running. "Pauk-de!" she mutters stopping dead in her tracks so her cloaking would work more efficiently (She had picked up a bit of curse words from Set'-gin on the way to Earth). There was someone behind her muttering about missing the shot but she stayed completely still her body aching in the odd position of half-crouching, half-standing.

"You see tha'?" one of the voices whispered. "It looks like one of them there ghosts!"

"Nah! You's a idiot! That there's an apparition of sum sort!" a second voice called to the first. A couple of footsteps came out and a man came into her peripheral vision; he had a gun and was walking very caution. "We're not 'ere to hurt ya'll! We just wanna talk! Now where'd ya'll come from?"

They were male humans, stupid ones at that. She smirked staying still until they came to stand in front of her. Instantly she moved grabbing the nearest tree and flinging herself up into the branches. "Damn it Earl! We lost 'im!" the taller one said. They were harmless; she couldn't take their heads and it was a shame too. They had scared away her hunt. Now she would have to backtrack, catch the damn thing's scent and path, and start all over again.

So she came back empty handed and pissed off. Lilly was cleaning a huge deer skull; Set'-gin had a few humans going through the cleaners; Sh'aude was skinning a moose. "Welcome back—" Sh'aude didn't say anything else when she dropped her armor and took off into the trees without a sound. "Butterfly…I'll go check on her." He was already out of his armor in just his mesh and loin cloth so as he ran through the forest he made no sound but the shifting of last fall's rotting leaves.

"Butterfly?" he whispers hooking his arm onto the trunk of the tree and scaling the bark within seconds. He heard a small mutter just before a foot was knocked into his appendages knocking him to the ground. "Pauk! That hurt!" he mutters to himself rubbing his sore black limb. "What's wrong, Butterfly? You're usually not this violent!" He stops when she looks down at him her eyes practically glowing with her anger.

_Damn kid,_ she thinks to herself unable to speak because of her anger and need to dominate. She had tried to get away from him so she wouldn't jump him. If she did win a fight against him…he would know what it was like to be on the receiving end only it wouldn't be in an orifice of his choice. Her body was kicking into her natural instincts and before she knew it she was sitting on top of her surprised friend.

"Now, Butterfly, you're either really angry or really horny…or both!" he stammers feeling her hands kneading at his bare shoulders enjoying his shudder of pleasure at the solid orange color in her eyes. "You…you're going to regret this later so think about what you're—"

"Shut up," she mutters leaning down to take one of the talons of his mandibles into her mouth suckling slowly at the claw. He moans loudly his hands holding back from touching her in anyway to set her off. Sh'aude wasn't sure whether to initiate her lust or dim it out. He was close to knocking her upside the head but instead he started to purr when her hands ran down his chest feeling across mesh and skin. "Sh'aude, I'm not going to lie to you," she drew out with a seductive tone in her voice. "I'm going into my Heat cycle soon!" She gave a small laugh licking across his mandibles and into his maul of teeth that weren't as sharp as his father's but sharp enough to cut into her tongue to draw blood.

His body was going into sensory overload her tongue, body, and scent, they were all making him want her even more. Sh'aude blushed when he felt his loin cloth moving over his hardening member. By the smirk on her face he kind of figured she knew he was aroused. He had a feeling that if he touched her even a little it would set her off. He knew his father and mother would stay as far away from her pheromones thinking they were mating.

His mind was racing until finally he stopped. _I can do this,_ he thought to himself. Sh'aude finally gave in and laid his hands on her hips. Just like last time it the switch and she went off. Her nails scratched into his chest and neck. He let his instincts take over and flip her over onto her back pinning her down with sheer body weight. She squirmed and rocked but he held tightly to her until she flips him onto his back. They go rolling down the hill until they hit the river that was running through the forest.

His hands move to grab her but she slips out of his reach moving to stand in the middle of the river. Damn he was glad she didn't have her weapons on her or he'd be dead by then. She looked positively dangerous but he didn't give her a chance to move tackling her into the water restraining her against his body. He held tightly to her as she squirmed and rocked and whimpered until finally she started to calm down.

Her eyes slowly turned to their normal shade a smile on her face as she wraps her arms around his neck nuzzling him. "You did it," she whispers against his skin soaking wet. Leaning down she starts to kiss his neck when a shot rings out across the forest right through Sh'aude's arm. "Sh'aude!"

He collapses into the water carrying her with him. She tries to get him up enough to let him breathe but she couldn't do anything when something grabbed her and jerked her out of the water flailing and cursing. "Let go of me!" she shouts right when she sees Lilly coming across the field to see her and cry out. Another shadow came behind her and grabbed hold of her as well something coming over her mouth. "No, Lilly!" She soon stopped when she felt a hand with some kind of cloth cover her mouth making her extremely sleepy. "No…Sh'aude…Lilly…" She fell against her captures sighing in relief as she fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11: Interrogation

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre:__ Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story:__ M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter:__ Nothing all that bad actually!  
_

_Summary:__ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?_

_Warnings:__ There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! __**NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission!**__ I will go haywire on you if you do!_

* * *

When Sh'aude finally came into consciousness again he groaned rubbing his aching mandibles hating the feeling that was running through his body at the moment. He could feel a wound pounding at his side but he didn't move for fear he might rip through himself. "Where am I?" he asks in English only to hear a familiar grunt to his right.

"Where do you think?" his father asks softly sharpening his blades with precise skill and precision. There was a dangerous tone in the way he scrapped the jagged blade through his sharpening kit.

"Where are the females?"

"Captured."

"Where did they take them?"

"I'm not sure," his father's voice was strained and it made the young Yautja very uncomfortable to hear something so unfamiliar. "I was waiting for you. We will track them down and take their heads." His hand tensed to the point where it wouldn't move other than to shake violently. Sh'aude sat up and gave his father a good examination and finally nodded.

"Let's go get them."



Needless to say, Lilly would say that the young Ambernian female didn't like being caged up in a metal room with a wall, which, Lilly suspected, was actually a mirror. She couldn't see if there were people behind it but she knew; she could feel their life beating through her. In this metal, this dead-earth, she could sense every bit of the beating hearts. There were about six behind the secret wall though the pounding at the door, caused by Sh'aude's soon-to-be Mate wasn't helping her evaluations.

"Let me out!" the strong woman shouts pounding her hands into the metal of the door. Two growing depressions were already starting to show from the girl's work but Lilly knew it would do no good but Ambernians were used to caging other beings not being caged themselves. It was understandable why the female alien would want sovereignty so gravely. "How can you just sit there?! We're trapped like—"

"Rats? Yes I'm quite aware. Just sit, we will have our chance of freedom in a few seconds," she explains with a smile just as the doors opened to reveal three military personnel toting heavy-duty weaponry including a few hidden weapons. "I told you." She chuckles softly standing to greet the men at the door watching a young human female walk up to stand in front of the security. "Good evening, Doctor. Let's get this over with."

Butterfly gave her a strange look but relaxed standing behind Lilly and easily towering over her. It was obvious the others had never seen stranger beings than the two women standing here. One with hair colored all shades of fire and the other with locks white and snow; they were definitely not normal. "Ladies, we need you to follow us to the interrogation room," she said sharply turning on her heel and moving down the hallway. Lilly didn't even hesitate to follow after her going through the door with Butterfly right behind her. The guards kept their guns trained on them all the way down the halls until they got to a door; it was metal and intimidating, well it would have been had Lilly not lived with a race three times her size for the past…how many years? She couldn't remember.

Lilly takes a seat in the chair, which wasn't very comfortable, watching with amused eyes when the Ambernian did the same, though much more hesitantly. Her bright eyes took in everything at once and her muscles were tensed slightly showing her readiness for anything and everything. The door was closed, and locked, before the female sat down in front of the two strange beings. Lilly took this silence to examine the female who was at her peak in life though a bit scrawny in muscle build she had nice hips and full breasts with long black hair. She looked oriental and some other race Lilly couldn't quite place.

"I am Doctor Tabitha Kimito and I'm going to ask you some questions. I advice you answer truthfully," she said with no less than a threatening tone of voice. Butterfly glanced over at Lilly who just sat there and nodded her head. "State your names."

"Lilly."

"Butterfly."

"Last names as well," she sighs agitatedly.

"My people do not have last names. It is pointless," Butterfly tells her easily still tense as a board. The doctor looked over to Lilly who shrugged and smiled.

"I have long forgotten mine," Lilly tells her honestly though she hadn't really forgotten it just…left it behind. It was the same thing right?

The woman didn't look very happy but she proceeded nonetheless. "Are you human?" was her next question but neither of them tensed or showed any sign of recognition to the question.

"Almost," Lilly said clandestinely.

"Maybe," Butterfly said just as secretively.

The woman sat down her glasses rubbing her lightly slanted eyes in frustration. "I don't appreciate your half answers. Now please it has to be ether yes or no, are you human?" she commanded trying her hardest not to snap at the two of them. Lilly gave an absolutely devilish smirk leaning forward to lean against her elbows. The doctor seemed taken aback by the advancement from the snow-headed female but kept her composure.

"I'm sure you're curious, Doctor, but I must digress if you knew you'd never want to work in this career again," the older female states easily tilting her head to stare into the soul of the human with her piercing blue eyes. She raised one of her hands staring at the long, dangerously pointed talons on her fingers the sight of them unnerving the interrogator ever so slightly. "Now out there, are two very upset beings, whom you have no control over and, honestly speaking, you will never have control over out there looking for us. It would be wise to release us now before you get yourself into trouble, big trouble."

The human seemed surprised by Lilly's word but even more so by the way she said them. The threat was evident in them and it was whole. Most of the criminals people interrogated said the same thing but it didn't have any backing. The way Lilly said it made every soul watching and listening quake in their boots. There was just something about the way Lilly held herself and stared with so much confidence it would make a rich King hand over all power.

"What kind of beings?"

Butterfly sighed lightly wanting to bang her head against the table they were sitting at. Humans were so…annoying sometimes! She loved the languages and the culture but their damn curiosity was going to drive her nuts. Her orange eyes lit up with fire as she slammed her hand down onto the metal table. "The kind that could—" she stopped after feeling the comforting warmth of Lilly's hand on her arm. Butterfly slowly sank to the chair.

"Now, let's negotiate," Lilly decides locking her eyes with the nervous woman.


	12. Chapter 12: Negotiation

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre:__ Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story:__ M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter:__ Cursing but not bad at all.  
_

_Summary:__ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?_

_Warnings:__ There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! __**NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission!**__ I will go haywire on you if you do!_



"You call that fucking negotiating?!" the tall female yells as she slides around another corner in the endless maze they were trapped in. She looked over at the human who, surprising, was keeping up with her long strides without breaking a sweat. Then again, Lilly had lived with a Yautja for the past few years; she had even passed her female chiva or at least that's what Butterfly figured seeing as Lilly had blended into the Yautja culture quite well for an outsider and half-breed. Long, lithe legs pounded at the ground wavering under the hunting outfit she had created on her own from years of hunting with her Mate. A thick coil of muscle slithered under the beautiful pale skin that had small little flecks of freckles here or there hear her thighs. Butterfly wondered if anyone had ever considered those in Lilly's lifetime but she didn't bother with it.

"Shut up and keep running! That Doctor's not as smart as I thought she was!" Lilly laughs brightly her pupils dilated as small as a speck of dirt to where Butterfly had no clue how the woman was able to use her vision properly. There was a fork in the hallway coming up and Butterfly looked to Lilly who had been deciding every direction they went so far. "Here." She takes a sharp right the sound of bare feet hitting the cold tile floor almost deafening as they make their way through the building.

"There they are!"

"Shit!" Lilly mutters under her breath watching the group of men break through a side door and block their way. "We're going to have to fight, Butterfly!"

"Fine by me! I need a bit of revenge!" Butterfly snarls picking up the speed to jump off the ground running her fingers across the high ceiling before landing on one of the surprised men. He falls with a crunch his head smacking harshly against the tiles an alien foot planted harshly into his throat before she's looking at the next man. He doesn't last long before Lilly's on him kicking him back with a high roundhouse kick to the face. His body thuds as it hits the ground the gun flying out of his hand.

More men and women came at them shooting guns but wildly missing. _"They're aiming to miss, Butterfly!"_ Lilly calls out in what little Ambernian she knows. It really as youngling language but it got the point across to Butterfly just fine. They must want the two of them alive. Both women gave each other secretive glances. "Come on!" the white-headed woman laughs in English running at the brightly designed woman. Butterfly cupped her hands together and lowered them.

A light bit of pressure was applied by Lilly's feet but she was soon in the air flying over the many men and women. Butterfly soon followed after her body doing a front flip so perfect a cheerleading squad would be put to shame.

"See ya!" Butterfly laughs going after the racing female with a slight wave to the men behind them. The door loomed ahead spelling out freedom her legs pounding even harder to get to it. _Sh'aude._ The only thought in her mind was of getting back to her Mate. She smiled, so now she was thinking of him as her Mate? How sweet. It made her adrenaline pump pushing her faster and faster until she finally got to the door only to find it was locked. "Fuck it!" she screams pulling back to crash through the inch thick glass her skin cut open all to hell but she couldn't give a shit at the moment.

"Butterfly!" Lilly's voice calls out snapping the dazed woman awake. Bright eyes turned to see Lilly's body caught in a net, which must have been titanium or something because she wasn't fighting back. "Go! Go get Sh'aude and his father! Go!"

"Get her!" the Doctor shouted pointing to Butterfly who stood there stuck between helping Lilly and going to her Mate. The choice was easy. She rushed the people around Lilly scratching faces and leaving permanent marks on them with the ease of a jungle cat on a small rodent. A bullet entered through her leg but she fought the pain and kept pushing through the crowd until she could get to Lilly who was yelling at her. Too bad Butterfly couldn't hear anything but the sound of her pounding heart by then.

Her nails ripped straight through the horrible net pulling the half-breed out of the mesh to throw her out the broken door. "Lilly, _you have children. Go._" She tells the woman in what little Yautja she knows watching the woman's mind fight off her lingering thoughts of staying. Butterfly stares as the woman bounds off into the trees disappearing without a thought as to how. "Good." This was the last word said before she was overtaken by the group of military men and women.



"So you two are something not of this world, than?"

Butterfly gave a heavy sigh at the woman who had been asking the same questions over and over again for the past three hours. The alien was tired and absolutely not in the mood for this human's questions. "I haven't answered any of your questions the first thirty times what makes you think I'm going to answer them the thirty-first time?" the exotic woman asks in an exasperated tone wanting nothing more than to be out of this wretched place.

"Because if you don't…well than…I can't guarantee your comfort in this facility," the woman threatens with a dark look on her face, which hardly scared the warrior any more than a small Earth-canine would. Pain to humans was something completely different than what pain meant to Ambernians. Butterfly could remember her training to become a Warrior and how she had been made to go through harsh sessions where only the strongest would be able to cope; humans would never understand this concept. This was how her people were and there was no changing them.

The human was getting terribly frustrated with their lack of progress in this strange and unusual situation but she wasn't going to give up so easily. She moves to the door and flings it open exiting the room without another word. Butterfly hears the door slam shut with the sickening scrape of metal against metal. "Bitch," she mutters softly looking around the plain, metallic room. "How ironic, Butterfly in a metal cage." She shakes her head at the irony right as the Doctor comes back into the room with two men and a metal table, which didn't look too inviting at all.

"Let's see how you last in constant pain," she comments with a dark smirk. She looked ugly and sinister with her face contorted in such an evil expression; Butterfly shook her head walking right over to the table to lay atop it without hesitation.

"Bring it on."


	13. Chapter 13: Heated Moments

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

**Genre:** Romance/Sci-fi

**Rating of Story:** M-MA

**Contents of this Chapter:** Hinting at Alien/human; violence; slight Yuri (female on female); cursing; _**gender bending**_ (Hermaphrodite warning!); described torture

**Summary:** Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

**Warnings: **There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!

* * *

Butterfly wasn't sure how long she had been stuck in the metal cage but she sure as hell wasn't having fun! They had been constantly trying to break her out of her stubborn silence but nothing had worked so far. They had tried everything from freezing her limbs with liquid nitrogen to burning her flesh but nothing seemed to work against her. And to add to the pain there was the constant distraction of her growing Heat.

Now her stripes were more prominent than ever and the scientists were having a field day with drawing blood over and over again to see where the changes were coming from. Her tempter was getting worse too with everyday she wasn't given what her Heat demanded of her and she was afraid that sometime soon she was going to rip one of the scientists apart trying to Mate with them.

At the moment she was going through a cutting session where they would make small cuts and progressively dig them deeper and deeper into her skin. Some were even deep enough to cause minimal scarring but most didn't show after the second day of healing. The scientists loved the fact that she could heal so quickly and had taken so many blood samples she thought she had lost over a gallon of the stuff.

"Doctor, she still hasn't cracked! It's been a full week now!" one of the women said to the leader who was at a loss as of what to do. Butterfly rolled her eyes at their insistent conversation; all they talked about was cracking her spirit but she was an Ambernian! No one could break her!

Doctor Kimito came into the room looking as furious as ever and slammed her hands down on the metal table Butterfly was lying on. Blood littered the ground and everywhere around her but she showed no signs of pain or of discomfort. "What are you?! I'm sick of this game! Just tell us where we can find the others!" she shouted getting into the alien's face.

Butterfly jerked backwards as a wave of human pheromones rushed against her senses making her body shudder. She wanted to throw up at the feeling of lust that was coursing through her veins at the moment but she held back. The woman's voice was screaming in her ears kicking in her old instinct to attack any female demeaning her superiority even though she was a Small Ambernian. Her hands clenched the bindings holding her as her pupils dilated into small slits and her stripes burned with a deep core heat. Her muscles tensed at the smell of pure, raw anger seeping from the woman's pores into her very being setting off all sorts of red flags in her mind.

It didn't take long for the scientist to stop her screaming seeing as the female on the metal table was completely silent. The only sound was of the binds around her legs and arms straining with the power she was showing. The doctors looked to one another now completely interested. "Take her temperature and get me a full diagnosis of her status! I want it now!" Doctor Kimito screams watching the woman's muscles flex with tension. The fine hairs on the back of the doctor's neck stood on end when the alien's eyes finally opened to show barely any pupil the endless orange swirling with some strange, unearthly emotion that no human would ever understand.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had started it ended. Butterfly's body fell slack against the table her breathing heavy and her eyes slid shut. It was over. The doctor frowned deeply; that had been her one chance at documenting a very rare occurrence of complete loss of control on the alien's part. She stepped forward with her stethoscope to take the woman's heart beat into question but as soon as she got close a hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

The other doctors jerked but they dared not go anywhere near the two. Butterfly's eyes were open again showing just the oranges and reds of her irises the pupil almost completely gone. _"Come here,"_ Butterfly whispered in her natural tongue jerking the doctor forward towards her with a deep, dark, haunting voice.

There was complete silence in the room as the doctor was pulled forward. The smell of danger filled the area as all watched for what was to happen next their bodies shaking slightly in fear. "Let go," Doctor Kimito said calmly but a small crack in her voice set off a whole chain of reactions from Butterfly. The fear was intoxicating; the sound of submission drove her completely wild.

The strange being pulled the woman flush against her body running lips and tongue across the woman's bare neck. The doctor was so shocked she couldn't even move until sharp fangs sank deeply into her flesh creating a scream in her throat unlike any other heard. She tried to pull free but the grip Butterfly had on her was so strong she couldn't move an inch while blood poured from the wound down the alien's lips and chin to her neck making the others heave in disgust.

After what seemed like hours the other doctors and scientists finally came back to their senses and tried to subdue the biting alien whose face was that of a Demon's. She had won dominance of the other female in her eyes and now she had ever right to take on her Mating form. Her body started to shake as it made the change to that of the male version but before she could even feel the completion she felt a sharp pain and was knocked unconscious.



Butterfly could feel the cool air of the night rush against her skin and she smiled. It was like she was back at home in the rainforests where it was always misting and cool. She could practically hear the Amberian birds chirping in the mid-secondary moon phase and it made her relax happily. She felt the hard wet ground under her and the arid smell of the jungle around her.

Her eyes shot open. The jungle was never arid!

She came to find herself sitting in her cell at the base where she had been kept for the past week. Her body felt slightly numb and she figured she had been drugged up because of the last appearance of her Heat. A slow smile grew across her face in amusement and she idly sat up to raise the band of her jail pants (this is what she called them because they were basically scrubs with scratchy material) to find it sitting there.

Butterfly sighed and leaned back again closing her pants. "Damn doctor," she mutters but in all actuality she had reacted like any other Ambernian would have had they been in her position. Humans didn't understand the game that went on during the Heat on her planet and as soon as the struggle had ended in the doctor the change began and sadly enough it wouldn't end for another day or two. So she was pretty much stuck with her male genitals until tomorrow, which, as humans say, sucks big hairy—

"Good morning."

"Great just what I need, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Butterfly asks the doctor as she came into the room. The only difference this time was that the woman was wearing a protective white full body suit as if the room was on quarantine or something.

"Stand up, Butterfly, and strip for me," she tells Butterfly without hesitation. The alien laughs softly at this and shakes her head. "I mean now!"

"Or you'll what?! Do it yourself? If you think what happened last time won't happen again you're sorely mistaken!" the alien laughs settling back against her chair until the door opens yet again to show two intimidating looking humans. Butterfly wasn't afraid of them but she sighed and did as she was told showing off her new "toy".

"Fascinating, whatever you are you seem to be able to change gender at command," the woman whispers, more to herself, as she examines the newly formed body. Butterfly still had her womanly attributes such as her breasts and full hips and shapely thighs but the thing between her legs was a bit different. It was about seven and a half inches long with the with of about six inches and the doctor seemed to be a bit too interested in the thing but Butterfly ignored it.

"So tell me, does this mean you only have one gender on your planet?" the doctor asked making the woman sigh. "We humans are only curious as to what you are and where you came from. Is it so bad to tell us about your kind? I would think I would want to tell your people of my kind!"

Butterfly chuckles softly and shakes her head. This human had no clue what she was saying. "Trust me, if you were to go to my people's planet there would be no coming back! If you had any idea what you were messing with, you'd already have run away," Butterfly tells the woman then turns her head away to stare at the wall. Already the woman was jotting down things on her clipboard but Butterfly was far away from that place at the moment.

She couldn't help but wonder where the others were. Had they gone home without her? No, not even Set'-gin would do that to her. Even though he tried to act big and bad he respected her for what she was and what she had done. Butterfly's attention was caught when a familiar smell drifted to her nose but she showed no sign of recognizing it. She did however look over to see what the other woman was doing.

"Familiar?" she asks holding up the skull of a bear. It had Sh'aude's scent all over it and it made the corner's of her lips perk. "We found it sitting on our front door step. I wondered if maybe it was a gift intended for you, perhaps a gift of friendship from your white-headed friend."

Lilly hadn't left it but something else had and the alien knew what it meant without having to guess. They were coming for her and skull was a symbol of the challenge to come. She said nothing and sat down on her 'bed' (AKA a metal slab), completely naked, and stared up at the ceiling. Doctor Kimito didn't like her attitude but if she got any closer her pheromones might set off another attack so she decided to stay back.

"Stubborn bitch," she mutters before exiting the room with the men behind her.



At exactly seven 'o clock that night the alarm screamed through the building just as they had planned. Sh'aude knew his father wouldn't fail to trip the alarms on the other side of the building and as he heard shouting he raced into the building while the personnel of the facility were distracted with chasing his father around the forest.

He ran down the arid, dry hallways knowing exactly where to find his friend by the smell of her lingering scent all across the air. The closer he got to her the more he wanted to see her again; it had been a full week since he had seen her and he knew she must be going nuts with her Heat so close to commencement. He hoped she hadn't gotten to someone else before he got to her or he'd make a trophy out of the ooman who had tempted her.

Finally he came to the door where he could smell her the most; he could also smell another female with her so when he kicked in the door it wasn't a surprise to see a dark-haired human standing there looking at him with the full expression of shock on her face. "How did you get in here?!" she asks more to herself, she probably thought he couldn't speak English and he wouldn't give her the pleasure of finding out he could either.

Butterfly was lying on a metal table with her arms and legs tied down completely naked showing off a new attribute. Sh'aude saw red at seeing someone had already gotten to her before he had. "Who touched you?!" he shouts in English not caring now if she heard him or not. Her face contorted in a look of utter shock at this new discovery but was cut off short when Butterfly pointed at the doctor. "You've made the worst mistake of your life!" he growls darkly advancing on the woman who took steps back to get away from him. It was useless though; for ever one step he took she had to make three backwards and in two of Sh'aude's steps she was up against a wall.

"Sh'aude we don't have time! We need to get out of here!" Butterfly tells him pulling at the straps around her arms and legs. He gives the doctor one last look before going back to his friend and breaking the binds easily. The woman sits up and rubs her wrists before looking to the doctor and smirking. "Grab her; I want her to feel what it's like being bound!"

Butterfly and Sh'aude left the woman tied down and gagged on the table making their way to find her armor, which was in the only place guarded by two huge men. Butterfly gestured for Sh'aude and they both pounced cracking their necks before they could even get out a sound. The door was kicked in like the last and Butterfly quickly put on her armor sighing when she had to pull her underwear on with the new addition hindering her.

They both ran out of the place and were almost to the door when, wouldn't you know it?, a whole shit load of men and women with a whole arsenal of weaponry came to block their way. "I hate humans!" Butterfly whispers softly as she stands there her combi-stick attached to her back and her gauntlets set into place. "If I could I'd just blow them all up sky high!" Sh'aude chuckled slightly until the people advanced on them their weapons trained on them.

Both stood completely still not really knowing how to get out of this situation but knowing they had to in the end. The two nodded their heads and were ready to pounce when two deafening battle cries, both different and unique, pierced the air. Lilly and her Mate dropped out of the surrounding trees with their weapons out hacking through the stunned crowd. It took two seconds for half of the group to be plowed through by the two creatures before the guns started firing randomly.

Sh'aude and Butterfly joined the fight; Butterfly used her maul and Sh'aude was partial to his wrist blades as they cut through the men and women. The humans had no chance against one Yautja let alone three Warriors and a Doctor who knew how to fight. Blood was everywhere as Sh'aude picked up littered bodies of those he and Butterfly had fallen to drag them into the forest before anymore people came bursting out of the building. Lilly and Set'-gin followed closely behind them as they went deeper into the forest until they came upon their camp.

Butterfly fell to the earth with a sigh and relaxes on the soft ground. "It feels so good to be out of that metal cage!" she whispers gently closing her eyes to feel the night air caress her face softly. "I thought I'd never get out of there!" Sh'aude takes his catch and sets it down in front of them so they could get to work on skinning and cleaning their catch.

"I'll always come for you," Sh'aude tells her with a bright smile; he was very proud of himself for what he accomplished and as he cleaned up one of the skulls he crouched down next to her and offered it to her. Butterfly looked up at him and sat up straight to look at him in confusion before taking the skull offered to her. She admired the way he cleaned all of the blood and brain-matter completely off of it. The white shone brightly after being polished so carefully and she smiled.

"Thank you," she whispers tenderly leaning up to kiss him on the cheek watching him blush deeply. His body arched over hers covering the smaller creature in shadows his breath, hot and sweet, caressed her face as she leaned up to kiss his chin gently. "But…I kind of need a bit of time to recover," she tells him shyly covering her lap with her hands.

"Oh…yeah…" he laughs hesitantly before pulling away. "Don't want to get you riled up; I'd rather be the man in the sex!" They both sat there for a second before falling into peels of laughter at the obvious joke. Butterfly shoved his chest playfully shaking her head at the hybrid. She was glad she was out of that situation and had her freedom back though the new addition wasn't all that wonderful. "What's it feel like to be a different gender?" he asks with a sly smile on his face a trilling, clicking noise coming from his throat and mandibles.

"Shut up! It sucks like hell!" she chuckles pulling her loin cloth up to look at the bulge in her underwear poking at it lightly. "It just sits there."

"Not if you—"

"I don't want to hear it!" she shouts covering her ears with her hands in protest. Butterfly had never had this happen before! She had never really been in one of the Mating Fights back on her home planet so there was no chance for her to win dominance. Sh'aude moves to take her wrists into his hands pulling her hands away from her ears chuckling softly. "It'll be gone in a few hours but it's so…uncomfortable! It just hangs there! It's so annoying!"

The male laughs at her obvious bluntness and shakes his head. "Don't worry, tomorrow you'll be back to your womanly shape!" he whispers purring into her ear as his mandibles gently grazed across her cheek and her hairline. Her hands snap up to push him back staring down at the ground in complete embarrassment. "Don't worry, Butterfly, I'll be good for today!" He gives a small chuckle and stands to his feet; he had more work to do with his skulls anyways. Plus, they were due back at home in two days and with scientists wandering around it might be shorter.

Butterfly watches her friend walk away with a smile on her face; she really did enjoy being near Sh'aude but she couldn't let him excite her or she'd have a rather large problem to deal with. She lets out a small sigh and strokes the stripes on her arms gently. It wasn't long until she wouldn't be able to control her hormones and lusts. Sh'aude had already shown he could handle her Heat moments but she was afraid she might get a bit more aggressive than normal.

Her eyes go to the skull lying on the ground next to her and she begins to draw small circles across the pallid surface with a smile. If humans used rings of golden metal encrusted with rare gems for Mate proposals than the skulls were the Yautja way of saying, "I love you; marry me." Butterfly liked this way better; at least she was allowed to pick her Mate instead of having them picked for her.

"The next few days are going to be interesting," she whispers to herself picking up the small skull to investigate the craftsmanship Sh'aude used to extract and polish the bone mass. For someone so young he was very daft and skilled. She wondered how else his hands could be used! This thought made her chuckle. She would soon find out if he still wanted her by the time they got back to their planet. Butterfly wasn't naïve; she knew that many other females might just want Sh'aude when he comes home not only one of two sole survivors from a botched mission but also with well earned trophies from his first Hunt.

"I guess I can fight off a few Yautja females for him." This thought also makes her chuckle as she lets the skull down and lies down next to it. She was so tired from everything that had happened to her and as soon as her head hit the grass covered ground she was out like a light.


	14. Chapter 14: New Challenges

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

Genre: Romance/Sci-fi

**Rating of Story: **M-MA

**Contents of this Chapter:** Hinting at Alien/human

**Summary: **Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

**Warnings:** There is alien/alien pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!

* * *

By the time the group got back to the home planet they were all tired, beaten, and in need of a good rest. Sh'aude and Butterfly were body zombies as they stepped off of the craft to the warm weather of the Yautja planet. It had been long enough for Butterfly's body to revert back to its basic form, which she was happy for, and she hadn't had any more attacks as of late but she had a feeling they were coming soon.

Her friend walked slowly next to her knowing the wounds all over her body from her recent torture still felt a bit tender. Plus, going from male to female kind of took a toll on the hormone level and they were making her very dizzy at times. But the soft noises her new trophies made against each other on her belt made her feel much better about being back. She had one human skull on her belt along with other small trinkets such as teeth from a bear, a few finger bones from random species, and even some other human bones. Her neck was strung with a wire covered in human teeth, animal fangs, and other miscellaneous bones.

Her mask was attached to her belt seeing as she had no need for it at the moment and her hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her stripes were coming out brighter and brighter but she ignored them; she knew she'd have to face her Heat soon and keeping it off of her mind was hard especially with Sh'aude so willing to appease her hunger.

Butterfly stole a glance to her friend only to find him looking down at her with his hybrid-built face before looking away innocently. She smiled slightly. His mannerisms were becoming of him; this was probably why she had fallen so quickly for him even though every chance they had at Mating was interrupted somehow. A part of her wanted to just take him to somewhere private to consummate the duel desires coursing through their veins but another part of her was afraid it might cause trouble for the both of them.

Her mind wandered to her home planet. She didn't miss her people but she missed the smell of the forests in the morning when the heated suns were just coming up and the sounds of the small forest animals accompanied by the occasional larger animal's warning cry. Butterfly missed jumping through the trees in just her animal pelts the feeling of being one with everything was something no other race could understand; it made her feel whole.

Her mind was jerked away from the depressing thought process by Sh'aude stopping his walk. She looked up at him then took the path his eyes were making to a pair of young Yautja females. One was beautiful with pale, sea foam green skin covered in darker speckles all across her chest and arms and face. She was wearing a loin cloth, which was obviously the fashion for both men and women of the race, and bikini top of a dark green color to cover her massive breasts. Butterfly had seen some of the humans on Earth with…what was it called? Double D? Well either way it was surprising to see their assets so large. Though, this female did stand almost a full two feet taller than Butterfly with rich, healthy curves and a voluptuous body.

The other was just as beautiful but she had an orange tint to her skin that darkened at her shoulders and down the outsides of her arms and legs. This female had very little spotting on her skin but when she did it was of a white color, which looked very beautiful in the gaining sunlight. This one wore a loin cloth and a bikini top of black; she was at least half a foot shorter than her friend but was still as voluptuous and full bodied as the other.

Both females had the appendages dangling from their heads decorated with an assortment of jewel and gem encrusted bands. Butterfly had the distinct suspicion of where those rings came from but she didn't dwell on it as the two came to a complete stop in front of Sh'aude and herself. Of course, their full attention was on Sh'aude who looked taller and more confident than he had before leaving for their first Hunt.

His mark was showing proudly on the crest of his brow and he had many trophies hanging from his belt as well. His posture was just so much more imposing now than it had been before their hunt. Butterfly suspected it was the pride of knowing he had saved the person he most cared for. Two outcasts stuck on a planet where everyone looked the same and they were different. Butterfly found this a romantic theme but pushed it aside.

The two women began to speak in the gruff, trilling language Butterfly had so tried to learn while resting from her torture after getting out of the Hell hole Doctor Kimito had shoved her into but it was such a hard language! Her lips just didn't want to form around the foreign sounds. She was glad she had her translator on because she had a feeling it would be unwise to miss what the girls had to say.

"Welcome home, Sh'aude," the taller female utters with a sly look on her freckled face. The talons of her mandibles were decorated with bright golden rings and she had rings on her thick, clawed fingers to accompany them. "We're glad you are back safely from your Chiva and first hunt!" She moved forward to touch the fang of a bear hanging from around his neck and the brightly colored alien let out a slow, quiet growl to warn her.

Her face turned down to look at Butterfly as if seeing her for the first time since coming over. _Bitch_, she thought to herself. "Oh I did not realize you brought a souvenir with you from your hunt on Earth! How sweet took the odd one out!" she mocks Butterfly patting the young woman on the head. Butterfly knew full and well the woman could see the mark claiming her as a Warrior. She thought Butterfly couldn't understand her but the translator was coming in loud and clear.

"I'm not from Earth, idiot!" Butterfly snapped smacking her hand away in one furious movement. The two women started at the alien's fierce behavior. She took an almost defensive position in front of the young Warrior but relaxed when Sh'aude held out his hand before Butterfly. The two women glared one last time at each other before looking away.

"It's good to see you as well In-ton'a," Sh'aude voices politely though Butterfly could tell he was getting a bit uncomfortable. "And thank you, both were equally as challenging to my rank as a Warrior as were they to Butterfly, my friend and combat partner. I do not know what I would have done without her on either of the trips!" He gave an affectionate glance over at Butterfly, which successfully subdued her anger. She had nothing to worry about; Sh'aude wasn't the type to go for sluts (a human word she picked up from Earth). He was much better than them and deserved more.

In-ton'a gave a strained smile when Sh'aude not only acknowledged Butterfly but spoke of her as an equal, if not more. She got the subtle hint in his voice loud and clear and if you think that was going to stop her you would be horribly mistaken. Her strained smile relaxed into that of a sly, coy smirk her hand moving from the fang around his neck to the human skull at his belt. Butterfly gave a snarl and a glare at the proximity of the female's hand to her Mate's loin cloth.

The sound of a spear elongating sliced through the air along with the collective gasp of the mass of people surrounding them. The tip of the spear landed on the gently pounding vein of the female's neck the brightly colored eyes of the alien darkening immensely. Everyone, even the people around them, stood stock still afraid of making a move should it start a fight.

Slowly, In-ton'a took her hand away from the trinket on the male's belt returning her hand to her side her golden-amber eyes locking with Butterfly's. "Let me say this once, female, and only once," Butterfly grits through clenched teeth her knuckles completely white against the spear held in her hands. "If you so much as look at Sh'aude the wrong way than, Amberna-help-me, I will make sure everyone on the whole planet hears your screams of agony!" She pushes the spear further into the woman's throat pushing her back away from Sh'aude who stood there watching with a slight smile tugging at his mandibles.

Butterfly finally shoves the woman back with her hand to the center of the giant's chest holding her spear proudly beside her. Everyone around was both angered the alien had stopped an attempt at a courting ritual but also impressed by how she stood up to someone twice her size if not more. The two women backed up a considerable amount knowing they were no match for a well seasoned Warrior let alone one who had been in an Ambernian Army for an undetermined amount of time. They knew when they were beat.

A quick trill went through the crowd as a Warrior male stepped up to Butterfly and placed his hand on her shoulder to shake it. She looked up to see the Captain towering over her with a smile on his mandibles and a slow steady titter coming from him in a chuckle. The girls had bowed their head the instant they saw their beloved Captain standing before them their faces full of surprise.

"Welcome back, you two!" he says in the growling language Butterfly knew she'd have to learn sooner or later to be able to survive on the planet. Her translator did its job as he kept his hand where it was on her shoulder and stood next to her looking at the two women. "I suggest you step away from Sh'aude, ladies! It seems like he's already spoken for!" The depth of the man's voice reverberated through Butterfly's whole body making her heart thump loudly at the strength of his words.

The Captain, today, wasn't wearing his battle armor and instead had on a very regal looking cape and a loin cloth that went down to at least his knees in the front and the back but the sides allowed all to see his toned muscular thighs. He wore a belt at the top of his loin cloth with a few trophies strung along it and a pair of metal shoulder plates to hold up his flowing dark yellow cape. His hair was stung with many beads made of bone and metal so that they clanked gently against each other. Butterfly could see a few scars on his broad, strong chest where he had fought for his right to be the Captain and there was a slight chip in one of his mandibles.

"Good day, Captain!" the two women said in unison their eyes almost showing how excited they were to be speaking with such a high up official. Well, on the planet women ran the politics and such but in the Warrior side of everything he was almost as high as you could go. The Elder men were just above him and Butterfly suspected that once one of them passed onto the next life he would take their place.

Butterfly had to give a slight smile at the Captain who glanced down and returned the favor giving her a wink only she would notice before turning back to the other women. "But ladies if you want to not heed my warning go ahead and try for Sh'aude, I'm sure Butterfly wouldn't mind taking you up in a battle to secure her honor and her Mate!" he laughs the sound beautiful to everyone's ears. The crowd around them, especially the women, were all affected by his loud, lively, beautifully deep voice and stared at him with smiles.

"Thank you, Cap—"

"Please, Butterfly, call me U'tanma," he interrupts the young woman tapping her slightly on the crest of her head playfully. Something about him was just so different. He had been so serious, so intimidating on the ship but now…he was happy, playful, fun, and altogether wonderful to be around! Was this how the higher-up's acted outside of active duty? It was something she didn't want to ponder at the moment as she nodded her head.

"U'tanma," she repeats liking the sound of it on her tongue. It was just about then that she noticed the collective gasp that had filled the air when he had given her permission to speak his name. "What's wrong with them?" Butterfly asks the taller male noticing that even Sh'aude was shocked beyond words at this twist.

"Oh don't worry about them! It's not customary for ordinary Warriors to call the Captain by his name but I think I'll let it slip for you. You've gained the most respect since you got here and I have to value you for it! So just call me U'tanma whenever we're out of a battle, alright?" he tells her touching the mark she bore from her _Chiva_ not too long ago with him. He seemed to admire her double lined scar before pulling away seemingly embarrassed by the fact he had touched her without permission. "Anyways, I must be off now! I have important business with the Elders! I hope you two take it easy! I'll catch up with you later on!" he calls as he turns and walks off his long legs carrying him quickly down the street of the city.



The Captain stopped as he rounded a corner to lean against the wall of a building chuckling to himself softly. Mating season was coming soon and he wasn't craving one of the women from his planet. How was he supposed to Mate when his mind was preoccupied with someone else? His eyes cast around the wall to see the group slowly dispersing without many words; they were coming towards him.

He ducked back into the alleyway with his back pressed against the wall hearing the girl's distinct footfalls on the hard ground she walked on. When she passed by the alleyway he got to look at her without her knowing it. She was taller than most humans with a rather strong appearance but it was creatively hidden by years of skillful adaptation by her race of people. Her hair was brightly colored, which stuck out in the crowd, but it was beautiful nonetheless as it swayed in its pulled up form. Her plump lips formed into words that he could hear translated through the collar around her neck.

Her voice sounded so…different. It was a mid-tenor tone, much deeper than many females in all of the galaxies but it added to her intimidating appearance. Of course, if you didn't know her you'd think she wasn't all that strong because of the brightly colored hair and soft features of her face but she was a tiger, which was perfectly described by her appearing stripes. The Captain couldn't remember ever seeing her stripes so clearly but obviously she was going through something normal.

He took in a deep breath through his nose only to get the intoxicating scent of pheromones coming from the tiger-alien. He almost choked on the smell but caught himself; it smelt almost distinctly of Mating pheromones that the women of his world gave off. Was she going into Heat? Maybe just as human tigers go into heat she was as well. This thought brought on a slow smile but it was squelched when he heard Sh'aude's voice follow hers.

Sh'aude was the only person he had to fight to get to the tiger-maiden and of course he could win in a fight against the young Warrior but Butterfly wasn't from his planet. On his planet, when a man fought another for a woman if he won, even if she was interested in the other, the woman would go to the winner because he has the most power, the most influence. Butterfly wasn't like this. On her planet she was _made_ to Mate with a specific person, which caused her to rebel when she got to the Yautja planet.

The Captain would have to catch her in a different way. He'd actually have to court her into coming to him instead of going with Sh'aude. U'tanma wasn't used to actually having to court women; they usually just came to him and the fact that he did not have a Mate yet bothered some women. They wanted him so why wouldn't the Ambernian? He set his resolve and smirked to himself his mandibles flaring harshly as he moves away from the wall to go to his meeting all the while collecting his thoughts and deciding how he should woo the girl he wanted most.


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Situations

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Sci-fi

_**Rating of Story:**_ M-MA

_**Summary:**_ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

_**Warnings: **_MA material; sexual content; M/F; slight cursing

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!



"_They know…"_

Butterfly's dreams were haunted with voices the second she fell asleep and they were starting to freak her out. It was just one voice but it sounded both deep and high pitched all at the same time with strange harmonies mixed in. There was fear and excitement and lust mixed into the words shuddering through the alien's body.

"_They know…and they will come for you…"_

Her vision was flooded with bright colors mixing and swirling together reminding her of the many beautiful trees of her homeland. Soft hair fell across her shoulders but it dropped all the way down to her waist; it wasn't hers. She tried to turn back to look but something held her in place. Two strong, slim, scarred hands reached out to grab the woman's wrists from behind pulling her back against a firm, unmoving body. Butterfly couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, or a Tall or Small because it felt like all of them combined.

The hair falling across the front of her body was a cascade of reds, blues, greens, oranges, and white; it was as soft as silk and covered the whole front of Butterfly's naked body. There was hot breath swirling against the back of her neck and she could feel the person's forehead against the back of her skull.

"_Beware, my child…they come for you…"_

Butterfly tried to speak but her voice failed her; it didn't matter in the long run the body behind her disappearing. She could still feel the heat against her wrists and back but when Butterfly turned around she found the ominous person to have disappeared. It was replaced by a certain sense of doom that radiated through her system creating a whole new swarm of questions.



The Captain watched the alien slip out of the house with a look of surprise crossing his face. It was pitch black outside and the only reason for him being out so late was because of his inability to catch the Nymph called Slumber. Though, the path he took was unintentional he figured there was something in his mind to have brought him this very suspicious way.

She was wearing her loincloth and her bikini top, which he knew Sh'aude had made her, and was going towards the outskirts of town where a rather dense forest laid in wait. The Captain took to following her though at a safe distance and always down wind to keep his pursuit secret.

The lithe figure had no trouble jumping up into the trees on nimble feet her path taking a trek across branches and up trunks until she got to a point where she just stopped. The Captain stopped with her gazing ahead at a rather large body of crystal water. Even without the daylight you could see straight down to the bottom where a small population of phosphorescent underwater algae brightened the pool of water.

Her movements were swift to relocate her to the ground in front of water lapping at her bare feet. He could see her head tilt down to look at the lake where small creatures took to swimming around in the crystal depths. She moved to peel off her armor showing off her back where her stripes bent into a depiction almost that of two butterfly wings spanning from the tips of her shoulders to where her skin rounded to form her rear.

Her skin gleamed against the faint glow of the water the soft curves of her body enhanced by the eerie radiance coming from the algae. He was at a loss of what to do as he watched her lithe legs take her forward into the water the strange waves making her lower half slide to the side while at the same time magnifying every stripe on her skin. Her hands slid through her hair getting rid of the string holding it up creating a cascade of glistening silk falling down to just below her shoulder blades.

He dared to creep forward in a low crouch keeping downwind, staying hidden; he hid behind a close tree his head tilting a splay of appendages lying across his chest. His chest and shoulders were completely bare of cape and mesh; he only wore his loincloth over his essentials. His amber eyes were caught by the beautiful woman when she turned to show her front to him but it quickly disappeared as she ducked under the water at a sudden sound.

"Butterfly?"

à

It was Sh'aude.

"Oh, Sh'aude, it's just you!" she laughs brightly running her hands over her hair to clear her face of the strands. He truly had surprised her and she was impressed by the stealth he used to sneak up on her. Her legs take her to the water's edge moving up the bank coming to stand before him with a happy smile on her face.

His eyes blatantly ran across her body even though both knew he had seen her body before in such splendid candidness. Her hands rose to meet his bare chest feeling the beautiful muscle tone hiding under molted skin with that oh-so intriguing hint at human traits. He was pumping out enough pheromones to match her own their bodies coming closer almost in synchronized understanding.

His large, clawed hand reached out to wrap around the curve of the woman's waist feeling the damp heat radiating from the beautiful skin. She takes time to admire the simple scars from his Chiva along with the beautiful splotching at the edges of his chest and arms. He purrs gently the air filled with content, immodest desire her skin tingling with the vibrations reverberating through his skin to hers.

He runs his other hand down her back feeling the nice curve of plump, healthy female skin under his nerve-endings allowing for his libido to stir from its dormant state. Sh'aude finds he is already highly aroused by the woman's sweet scent and the way her skin twitches wherever he touches her. He leans down to run his mandibles across her neck moving her hair to lap at her jugular enjoying the intoxicating moan that escapes her lips unhindered.

"Sh'aude, I'm—"

He places a clawed finger to her lips to silence her protest. "Butterfly, I know. You don't have to be afraid," he whispers gently leaning forward to run his tongue across her lips. She nods her head and relaxes into his grip lashing out with her tongue to catch his mandibles sending waves of pleasure through all of his cells. He had always heard the mandibles were sensitive but he truly didn't believe it until just then.

Sh'aude wasn't surprised when he felt her muscles tense and the pheromones suddenly change. He was already ready for her initial attack so when she lashed out with her hand he caught her wrist trying to shove her back into a tree only to feel her bare foot making contact with his stomach. His grip goes slack releasing the beast that jumps back to crouch on all fours her back arched showing off her beautiful muscles.

He couldn't help but admire how predator-like she was and yet at the same time absolutely graceful: The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She releases a breath but no sooner had the sound escaped than was she pouncing on top of his body knocking him back into the water. Droplets flew in the splash her claws slashing at him with fury and absolute abandon wanting nothing more than to take dominance and show she was the best.

He flips their bodies over to shove her into the bank and is knocked in the chest with one of her feet yet again. His body aches from the sheer force engaged behind the kick and stumbles back finding her straddling his lap. She opens her mouth to bear down on his throat with her long, gleaming fangs; he shoves out his arm and feels the familiar crunch of skin being broken before throwing her to the side. She falls into the water her lips curling away from her teeth her lithe body slowly getting back to her feet.

Sh'aude could feel his heart beat, which pulsed to some new kind of sensation. This wasn't fear; it was lust. The organ hidden by his loincloth was pounding with the soon coming victory…or failure and it pushed him to charge the crouched creature watching it attack him. Her eyes burned with her animalistic rage wanting only the best Mate as he grabbed her by her neck and threw her down to the bank of the pond. He buried his face into the nape of her neck to bite down on her skin his mandibles digging into the surrounding skin.

Her roar was ear-piercing but he neither let go nor faltered in his onslaught of her neck tearing small cuts into her neck with mandible and teeth until a sound caught his attention. He barely looked up in enough time to see his Captain rushing from the forest in his hand a curved blade. Sh'aude didn't want to get up from the struggling woman but as the blade came down in an arch he jumped away landing further in the water.

"Captain?!" Sh'aude shouts only to watch in complete terror as his Mate stands up to look between the young Warrior and the Captain who was moving to help her up. "Stop! She's not—"

His words went unheard under the loud roar that echoed through the forest when fangs broke into the Captain's neck. He jerked back to get away only to find himself bleeding bright neon blood; his eyes were wide as he watched Butterfly stalk towards him with his blood dripping down her chin and neck her eyes a swirling vortex of lust. "Butterfly, it's me, U'tanma!" he tries desperately stepping away from her.

Sh'aude watches her muscles tense to attack and jumps at the chance. He hits her back full force knocking her into the water where he grapples with her in slow motion his arms being clawed at. He grabs the girl and resurfaces for air his cheek getting a good smack by the still struggling female in his arms.

The Captain stands on the sidelines watching from a distance while Sh'aude expertly swims with the fighting female in his arms to the opposite bank to pin her down against the ground holding her there until her body goes slack. Her eyes turn back to normal and she, not knowing there was another man in the area, wrapped her legs around her Mate's waist to rub against his loincloth smirking darkly. "Hey tiger," she whispers darkly while leaning up to nibble at his mandible her body throbbing with need for physical contact.

"Butterfly," he mutters feeling her heat soak through the thin cloth covering his own throbbing member. Her hands roam over his chest and shoulders until he pins her down again. She tilts her head confused looking over his shoulder when he indicates with his head.

"Damn it!" she whispers leaning her head back in complete frustration. "I guess…another time?" His mandibles click irritably but he knew he must explain why they had been fighting in the throws of passion. Her legs fall from his waist allowing him to pull away and rise to his feet helping her up as well. "Good evening Captain, do you randomly take walks through the woods as well?"

He jerks slightly out of his thoughts watching the naked woman swim across the body of water to her clothes sitting not too far from him. Without a hint at embarrassment she pulls on her clothing and fixes her hair into the string yet again. "I guess you want an explanation?" she asks him crossing her arms in front of her chest with a slight hint at a smirk on her face.

Sh'aude comes to stand behind her a hand on her shoulder; this also was shown without shame or hesitation. These two truly did care about the other's well-being. All the Captain could do was nod and the story was told; he almost didn't believe it until it started to become more and more plausible. "So Ambernians fight for the right to be—"

"Yes," she said firmly stopping him from going on. "This was nothing more than a Mating ritual you witnessed today." The tone in her voice was the only indication at all that she was completely pissed off at being interrupted by the Captain. He gave a small bow of his head in apology and Butterfly laughs at him.

"I'm sorry, I had no clue that was how your people went about their mating but it seems Sh'aude is very keen on the finer details of your kind," he smirks slightly catching the blush lighting up the hybrid's face. With another bow he marches out of the clearing the embarrassment and shame he felt was raw in his mind. He had never heard of the Mating Rituals of the Ambernians and even though he knew the race to be vicious he never thought they would fight for dominance in sex.



The next morning was hard for Butterfly.

After the Captain had escaped from the clearing she had gone back to Sh'aude's home with him right beside her. They had said nothing as they went; both were hot and bothered but they knew the sun would be rising in a few hours and they needed sleep. Butterfly could feel her stripes burning for physical contact and satisfaction but she knew she had to hold back.

Well, the next morning she woke up with a revolting heat churning inside of her belly. She ran to the bathroom to splash water on her burning skin to lower her temperature but nothing was helping. She knew it would take only a few minutes for her pheromones to reach Sh'aude in the opposite room and Butterfly didn't think Set'-gin would be all too happy about being woken up to the sounds of his son and tenant mating.

Turning on the water in the strange shower she proceeded to douse herself in gallons of icy liquid, which, after a few minutes, actually started to work. She could actually smell her pheromones diluting until there was nothing left of her heat. She sighs and steps out of the bathroom with her old hide skin outfit on; her hair was down and dripping against her bare shoulders.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Butterfly looks over at the enthusiastic Lilly and smiles at the woman's happy-go-lucky attitude. "Good morning, Lilly," the tired, wet alien whispers running a hand through her multi-colored hair in irritation. Lilly proceeds to cast a very worried expression Butterfly's way contemplating whether to bring up anything yet. "Breakfast?"

Lilly gives a happy laugh. "Of course! Come on," she instructs the girl with a gesture of her hand.



After eating something, Butterfly found Sh'aude was still sleeping in his bed so she went out to a place where Lilly said she could get some early morning warm-ups in. She could feel her body aching to do something other than lazy around Lilly's house so she headed for the building. Luckily, there were very few people on the streets to see Butterfly in her natural animal furs but those who did gawked in awe and disgust.

When she got to the building there were already a couple male warriors training in the rooms and even some females as well. She looked around the training building in curiosity to check where she would be most comfortable. Luck seemed to be on her side today when she came across an empty room with lots of room and plenty of workout equipment for her to play on. She closed the door behind her and got to work with warming up her muscles with a few laps around the rather large room and some minor push ups.

She could feel her stripes burning but the blood was pumping to her muscles so it deterred her heat from overwhelming her. There were no pheromones in this room; there were no men; there were no women. She was home free…right?

"Good morning, Butterfly," a familiar voice calls through the doorway where U'tanma stood watching her closely. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night…I just—"

"If you were sorry about last night, Captain, you would have stayed away from me," she tells him curtly with a vast amount of distance between the two bodies. She could feel his heat all the way across the room and she knew if she let herself get carried away she could get herself into some bad trouble. "The door was closed for a reason and it wasn't to protect me."

"I know, I know but I needed to—" he couldn't find the words as he watched her eyes shift slightly from hardened to misty. His mind hardly registered the fact that her heat was taking control but he also knew he didn't care. He knew sooner or later she would not be able to hold back and if he were going to get her to Mate with him than he would do it her way. His hand slowly closes the door but as it clicks shut she pounces.

Her body charges across the space between them without warning and pounces on the broad shouldered man only to find herself slammed against the wall by two very powerful arms. She kicks out with her bare feet throwing the man off of her; her eyes were feral but with a wince she charges the window and breaks free dropping to the ground in a dead sprint trying to get away from all of the scents.

She went to the one place her feet carried her and the instant she saw the pool of water she dived headfirst into the lukewarm liquid. Butterfly kept her body under the water as long as she could before resurfacing for the need of air her body throbbing and her insides churning. If she didn't get something to satisfy her Heat…she felt she would go insane! It was just too much for her as she dived down again and again under the water to try and ward off the unpleasant heat burning her body.

There was a soft noise to the right and she jerked to look to see who was there.


	16. Chapter 16:A New Feeling and Journey

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Sci-fi

_**Rating of Story:**_ M-MA

_**Summary:**_ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

_**Warnings: **_MA; explicit sexual content

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!

* * *

Sh'aude watched the girl try to wash away the feeling in the pond and gave a gentle smile as he steps out of the line of trees to show himself. Her fierce eyes shoot over to him but he can see her body change from tense to relaxed in her Heat-induced form. She knew him and there was no one holding them back at the moment. "Come here, Butterfly," he whispers walking towards the girl without hesitation.

Her eyes shift completely and she charges him with her claws gunning for his face. He quickly dodges her attack to shove her back into the water pinning her down against the bank staring down into her eyes. Her Heat, now in its complete form, was making her weak and as she struggled against his arms she clawed marks down his arms and sides. He was only in his loincloth and gladiator-like shoes so the marks were going to be there for a long while but he didn't care.

Her body slowly starts to weaken to the perfect point when she falls back against the ground panting; her eyes slowly revert to normal. She stares up at him with a look of utter awe and fascination as her hands run up his sides to touch the marks she had caused. "No one here?" she asks in a soft, husky voice. He merely shakes his head before she leans up to lick at his mandibles feeling the pleasure from her touch. "Then I'm all yours."

He needed no more invitation. He leaned down to trail his mouth and mandibles across her neck creating loud sounds of pleasure. Small red marks appear from the pressure his talons put onto her skin. Her legs wrap around his waist letting him feel the heat radiating off of her nether regions giving him a taste of what was to come. His hands run down to her breasts kneading them gently to test how sensitive they were only to be rewarded with a sultry moan from his partner.

"Please, Sh'aude!" she whimpers gripping at the black appendages coming from his skull. He shudders at the harsh touch to his sensitive limbs. He took no time to rip the clothing right off of the woman revealing her beautiful skin; his eyes gazed down in appreciation of what he was about to dive into. She was absolutely perfect and at the moment was trying to pull the loincloth off of his waist. He pushed her hands away with a gentle purring noise and took it off for her with his semi-steady hands tossing it to the side. They knew they were going extremely fast but they couldn't slow down with the fear of being interrupted and if they were than Butterfly was seriously going to kill someone.

His hard member was throbbing with need for the young woman as he spreads her legs to give him more room. He positioned his head at her hot sex feeling a rush of adrenaline push its way through his veins; she smiles slightly and pulls him closer to kiss all over his face and neck and shoulders the mere heat of his skin sending her body into overdrive. Sh'aude gave a small smile at her gentle touches enjoying the softer side of her; he was the only one to get to see this side.

"Relax," he whispers into her ear as he slowly starts to push into her depths. The searing heat was like nothing he had ever experienced before; he was pretty sure he was getting a piece of paradise with Butterfly. Her face was contorting with such strange emotions mixed between extreme pain and the ultimate pleasure. "Are you okay?"

"Don't stop," she moans clawing at his back as he pressed deeper into her until every bit of his manhood was buried inside of her sanctuary. Butterfly adjusted rather quickly to the probing rod and finally wrapped her legs around the young warrior's waist pulling him closer. "Move."

The command was soft but he responded to the four letters as if nothing else mattered by moving his hips slowly, at first. Her body was so inviting and so hesitant to let his erection go as her inner muscles tensed and squeezed around him. Her face was contracted into utter and complete pleasure as she pressed into his thrusts making him go faster and faster.

She could barely keep her eyes open as he thrust into her harshly; her body was shuddering horribly with a rising feeling inside of her stomach until she let out a scream and grabbed onto his shoulders. Her first orgasm was electrifying and made Sh'aude stop to take in her condition. Her body fell into convulsions as the pleasure washed over her skin and through her veins making every pore tingle with sensitivity. Even the hands on her hips egged her orgasm on to greater heights.

Once her body had stopped shuddering, Sh'aude leaned down to kiss her deeply feeling and tasting every cavity her moist cavern had to offer. She gave herself over to him completely and as he started to thrust again there was a slight hint of urgency; he let his instincts take him to where he wanted to be. He could see her eyes flutter upwards and her nails dug into his tough skin until finally he felt himself let go of all inhibitions.

Their mixture of a scream and a roar drifted through the air as both climaxed together. Sh'aude collapsed right beside his Mate in shear exhaustion smiling over at her in his strange Yautja way. "That was…" he couldn't even finish his sentence he was so forgone in the aftermath of his orgasm. She didn't answer him verbally; instead, she turned over to wrap her arms around his body pressing her body up against his. They lay like that for a long time before they both fall into sleep, content and happy.



_Wake up. They're close._

Lilly's eyes shot open when she heard the voice inside her dreams. It was speaking English but she could hear the accent that vaguely resembled Butterfly's. Set'-gin sat up as well trilling at his lover in curious worry. She gave him a dazzling smile and kissed his mandible lightly before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Something didn't feel right to her. She could feel her instinct starting to go haywire; she knew it had something to do with the voice but she had never heard the voice before. "Who are you?" she whispers gently more to herself than to anyone.

"Lilly, Set'-gin, open up!" a voice yells behind a series of bangs on her front door. She rushes to the door to find the Captain, U'tanma, standing there in his warrior armor; Lilly definitely knew something was wrong if he was standing there in front of her with that certain armor on. Her heart beat rapidly as he stared down at her looking frantic and almost…afraid. "Where are Sh'aude and Butterfly?"

Lilly shook her head, "I don't know. They never came home yesterday."

The Captain knew what that meant just like the mother did. They had both been Mating but he needed them now. "I have bad news."



_Butterfly…_

The young alien groans gently as she stirs from her exhaustion induced slumber. She had heard the voice before and opened her eyes to see a head looking down at her. Her body jolted in surprise but she couldn't see the face because of the hair falling down to brush gently on Butterfly's face, which cast a shadow across the mysterious face. A hand reached down from the faceless body to brush her cheek.

_You need to get up. They're here._

A jolt of fear ran through the girl's body at the thought of what the cryptic woman was saying and she sat up shaking the sleeping male beside her. "Something's wrong!" she said urgently as she pulled on her fur clothes and heading back towards the city with Sh'aude right on her heels now donning his loin cloth. He called her name several times but she ignored him having a feeling something very wrong was happening.

Once they got to town it was easy to see what was happening.

A giant, familiar ship was parked in the middle of the city with the symbol of the Ambernians scribed across the metal. Butterfly's face turned to pure shock and horror at the crowd gathering around as a panel opened up and a ramp was lowered to the ground. Out of the ship came the current leader of Butterfly's old tribe and, to her utter surprise and horror, her old Mate. The female leaders of the planet met the two women with a calm air that had everyone in the crowd tense.

"Yautja Leaders, you have one of our own on your planet. We wish to have her back," the Ambernian Leader said with a great Yautja accent. Butterfly was not only shocked but jealous of how easily the woman could speak the harsh language.

To the female leaders' surprise the commander of the ship that had picked up Butterfly from her space drifting came forward to confront the women. _"If I'm not mistaken, and please correct me if I'm wrong, isn't your custom to leave any survivor of a destroyed ship behind? If so, why do you want this girl so badly? I picked her up in space after we destroyed your fleet ship when it came into our air space,"_ he said in his perfect Ambernian accent crossing his arms over his chest.

"_You are well informed of our customs, Commander, but this girl is somewhat of a prodigy on our planet. She is a wonderful warrior, as I'm sure you're aware. Soon, we are to take another planet and we need her to lead our army,"_ the Leader said sternly watching as some of the other warriors tensed when her gaze passed over the crowd. "If you do not hand over Ambernantha we have a fleet of ships waiting to take out this whole city and everyone in it."

"_Wait!"_ Butterfly shouts catching everyone's attention especially the Leaders in the front. _"Don't…please don't hurt anyone. I'm right here."_

"No, Butterfly, don't," Sh'aude whispers grabbing her arm to prevent her from going forward but already the people were parting for her to pass. She looks to the ground in shame knowing this was her fault. She didn't want this race to get hurt from her stupidity. "I can't live without you."

"I know, but I won't be gone for long. I promise," she soothes to him gently running a hand down his face and kissing his mandibles. She envelops him in her arms for a strong hug before releasing him. "Wait for me."

Without anymore talking she makes her way towards the front of the crowd staring straight at her Leader and Mate. They both had looks of pure and utter horror on their faces at the blatant display of affection between one of their own and the Yautja male. Before passing her Commander and Captain she grabs them by the shoulder and shake. "Thank you," she whispers before going to the Leader. "I'm ready."

They ascended into the ship and as the panel shut Lilly and her Mate came to stand beside their son watching as the ship disappeared into the sky. The crowd started to disperse until only the three family members stood there staring up into the sky. Sh'aude knew she would keep her promise about coming back but he didn't know how long he'd have to wait before seeing her again.


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams vs Reality

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Sci-fi

_**Rating of Story:**_ M-MA

_**Summary:**_ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

_**Warnings:**_Slight cursing

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!

* * *

Butterfly just couldn't get used to her own customs once they landed on her home planet. She didn't even recognize it. Sure, nothing had changed. The trees were still colorful and the air still felt nice on her half-naked body but it wasn't home. She longed for the bustling streets of the Yautja city she had grown to love; she needed to feel the comfort of a family that cared for her; hell, she even missed the cold eyes of Set'-gin. That was her home; that was where she belonged.

"Welcome home, Amberniantha," her old Mate said with a smirk. Her Mate was taller than her by at least two feet but she missed another towering height. To her surprise, she missed the male gender on the Yautja planet. All she had ever known on her home planet were women but she missed the lean, hard muscles of her Yautja Mate and how dominant he seemed even when he was gently touching her. She missed the natural masculinity of Sh'aude.

She was herded off of the ship to the small village that felt so foreign even though she had only been gone for a few months. The mark on her forehead was causing a great amount of commotion from those they passed on their way towards the hut she feared entering. With so much technology you would think their villages would be more like the Yautjas' but in all honesty the technology was mostly stolen from planets they captured and destroyed.

Butterfly ran a hand through her multicolored hair and sighed in frustration. Lilly had gotten her hair to look like that of the Yautja's; Butterfly wished she could have gone through that ritual now. That would have pissed off her colony even more than just the mark marring her beautiful forehead. She gently ran her fingers across the mark and smiled at all of the memories it brought forth.

"Don't worry Butterfly, we'll see what we can do about that mark," her Mate said misinterpreting her expression. She said nothing as they came to the hut and she entered it to find it empty. "Butterfly." The woman grabbed her and turned her so that they were facing each other but Butterfly didn't make eye contact. "Look at me!" her Mate roars getting only a deep glare from her smaller Mate. "We'll fix your skin. We'll get rid—" Her hand reached up to touch the mark only to get her digits smacked away.

"Don't touch me! I don't want this mark removed! It's the only thing I have left of the home you took me away from!" Butterfly screams at the other woman who backs up slightly at the anger radiating off her Mate's body. "I was happy there! I don't want to be here! You should have followed tradition and left me there!" Her Ambernian language came out stilted and unpolished from the months she hadn't used it but her Mate understood her and glared back.

"I saved your life, Amberniantha! They would have—"

"Would have what, huh, Anthern? Would have killed me? Hunted me? You're wrong!" she roars shoving Anthern back with her hands catching the woman off guard. "This mark—it's proof of my Chiva! To them I am a Warrior, a prideful, honorable Warrior that saved their Younglings from utter destruction! I am one of them; I am a Yautja!" She shoved the other again even though she tried to fight the contact Butterfly knew she was stronger; she had always been stronger.

"I'm your Mate; I'm a Tall and you will listen to me!" Anthern tried to say but was knocked to the ground by the shorter female.

"You're not my Mate! My Mate's name is Sh'aude and he is a male Yautja! He is the only one who can dominate me! You are weak and pathetic!" Butterfly smirks calming her voice as the female tries to get up only to find a bare foot pressing against the valley of her chest. The young woman could tell she had gotten under her Mate's skin as she stands tall and proud of being strong without inhibitions. "You will never be my Mate because you cannot dominate me. Sh'aude did that and more; you're too late! His seed courses through my body right now and even though no child may be born from our copulation I don't care because I love him. He is my Mate; he is my Yeyinde, my brave one."

"Butterfly?" a familiar voice sounds as two females come through the door into the hut. Butterfly removes her foot from Anthern's chest as her eyes widen and she is attacked with hugs by her two mothers. "Oh we're so glad you're home!" her Small mother whispers nuzzling her daughter happily. Butterfly didn't know how to react to the physical contact; her family had never touched her before like this but she hugged them back actually kind of glad to see her actual family. Sure, Lilly and Set'-gin were her family as well but they were…what did humans call them…in-laws.

"Mothers," she whispers reveling in the warmth of her two mothers. Of course, they were going to have plenty of fights once her Mate said something about her other world lover but she wanted this comfort for a few more minutes before releasing them finally. "You are the only ones I missed but I have much to tell you."

The two women stepped back and gazed at their daughter with worry and anxiety. Her Tall mother runs a finger across the mark on her daughter's forehead and cringes. "They have soiled your beautiful skin, my daughter," she says in her deep, intimidating voice. Her Tall mother was a true "father"; she was strong and had no trouble protecting the family whereas Anthern was nowhere near worthy of being Butterfly's Mate.

She gives a soft sigh of defeat and moves her "father's" hand. "No, mother, they have not soiled my skin. I accepted this mark willingly and with great pride," she admits watching the Tall's shoulders tense in horror. "What was I supposed to do?! My own people abandoned me to die on that destroyed ship but the Yautjas took me into their ship and gave me a chance at survival. I didn't want to die, mothers. I wanted to live! This Mark makes me one of them! When my own people abandoned me…they accepted me! A family took me in and taught me their ways; I went on a Hunt with their son and proved myself worthy by brining home trophies with him!"

Her mothers were shocked at her admittance to fornication with their longtime enemies. "It's okay, Butterfly. They can't harm you anymore; you don't have to—" her Small mother was interrupted by her daughter's shaking head and sad expression.

"You don't understand. I knew you wouldn't. I loved their customs; I enjoyed their company. They accepted me when my own people had always shunned me because of my different ways of thinking. I was happy with them and you took me away. Why? What possessed you to do that?" she nearly shouts desperate to know why she had been taken away from the people she loved.

All three women looked to each other through their tension but it was her Tall mother who spoke. "The Priestess of Amberna was visited by Amberna in a vision two days ago. She was told that our culture would be destroyed by a butterfly," her mother whispers slightly.

"If that is true…" Butterfly starts utterly confused. "Than why did you come to take me away? Wouldn't it be better if I was as far away from this planet as possible?"

"Our Elders decided it was best if you should stay as close to us as possible just so we can keep an eye on you," her Small mother tells her softly touching her on the shoulder. "We wanted you back home. We were afraid the Yautjas would brainwash you into attacking your home—"

"This isn't my home," Butterfly declares pulling away from her mother to walk out of the hut towards the forests she had loved for so long. She went deep into the trees jumping from one to the other with a feeling of nostalgia but it didn't make her happy anymore. She had wished for this back on the Yautja planet but now that she was actually back and doing what she dreamed of it only made her want to go back to her real home. She had grown so accustomed to the ways of the Yautjas that nothing else could satisfy her.

_I tried to warn you._

She stops when the voice invades her mind yet again. Looking around she drops to the forest floor finding herself at a small pond not unlike the one she had first made love in with Sh'aude. Her instincts tell her to go forward and when she gets to the water's edge she can see a figure reflecting across the surface but it's not her own. Her heart thumps harshly against her rib cage as the multi-colored eyes stare up at her through the water that ripples and shifts with every small breeze.

_Butterfly, I am Amberna._

The young woman jolts at the realization of where she had seen the female before and thought back to the statue at the planet's capital. It was a stone statue of Amberna; this woman in the water looked just like that statue though much more beautiful. "Why did you tell them I was going to destroy their culture?" she asks gently feeling hesitant to find out.

_I knew they would come to find you. I needed you here if I were going to complete my plan._

"Plan? What kind of plan?" she asks hesitantly. She suddenly felt a deep seated dread running through her heart and body.

_You are the vessel I created for myself. I created you so that I could fix my mistake._

"Mistake? What are you talking about?" The girl could feel herself starting to understand what her Goddess was trying to say but she didn't want to understand. She just wanted to go back to Sh'aude and Lilly and Set'-gin. She wanted to be on the Yautja planet not worrying about this sort of thing.

_This race was my greatest mistake. I thought I could create a civilization in my image but they got out of hand. They interpreted my visions of grandeur as their invitation to war and destruction. I didn't want that to happen. You were my greatest creation because I instilled my personality, my thoughts, my morals, and my beliefs inside of you. I watched as they shunned you for thinking differently; that was my final test to see if they would accept you. They failed._

"So you used me? You're still planning on using me?!" she screams feeling tears start to form in her eyes at how much she didn't know about herself. She didn't want to be a vessel; she wanted to be a mother or a lover or a warrior for the Yautjas not a fucking vessel for some regret-filled Goddess!

_No…not without your permission, Butterfly. I want you to know just what you're getting into if you agree to do this. I'm not going to force this onto you. If you agree to become my vessel than I promise your every dream will become a reality. You will not be left out to dry or left for dead. I need you for this Butterfly; I need to destroy this race before they get out of my control._

The young woman shook her head but thought about it. "Every dream…every single one of them will become true?" she asks as the head in the water nods and she feels the tears stream down her face. "I just want to be able to love Sh'aude and be able to give him children. I want him to be happy with me; I want to live with him forever. If you'll give me that…than I'll accept to your terms."

_As you wish._

* * *

"Hey…Butterfly!"

The girl groans gently covering her eyes against the brightest sun she had ever seen before. "What?" she asks in English and to her surprise she hears chuckling in the background. She opens her eyes and sits up to find herself facing a human girl with a smile on her face. "Where am I?"

"Dude that must have been some party last night if even you, the Queen of Alcohol, is out of it!" the girl laughs brightly and Butterfly laughs with her before running a hand through her long hair finding it short. Something didn't feel right. "You're in your apartment but if you don't get up soon you're going to be late for work!"

"Work? Am…I on Earth?" she asks feeling as if the question was silly but something was making her ask it.

"Uh…yeah! Where else would you be!?" her friend laughs and she looks at the girl trying to recognize the tall blond with blue streaks in her hair. She had the brightest blue eyes Butterfly had ever seen but she knew her. Butterfly could remember memories they had spent with each other for the past three years.

"I…don't know."


	18. Chapter 18: A New Life

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Sci-fi

_**Rating of Story:**_ M-MA

_**Summary:**_ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

_**Warnings: **_N/A

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!

* * *

The young woman looks into the mirror for the third time in the last half hour trying to figure out why she didn't recognize the person staring back at her. She had a short pixie hairstyle with the back spiked up and dyed a bright orange color; there was one long piece of hair in her face cut into a triangle that was dyed a deep red color. Her eyes were a brown so light the color looked orange and her body was tall and lithe with muscle hidden under pale skin. She was wearing tight jeans under a long shirt that fell off one shoulder to show a tank top under it.

She looked in her purse and pulled out and ID with her picture on it. It said she was twenty one years old and her name was Vanessa Kelebek. She looked for something else and found a menu for a local restaurant; there was something written on the back. It was a schedule of some kind and it said she needed to be there at 4 o' clock today. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it flashing 2:45pm.

"Shower, yeah," she whispers taking off her shirt and bra only to see something that catches her eye. On her back was a picture of two beautifully colored butterfly wings spanning from the tops of her shoulders to her lower back. There were oranges and purples and reds and blues inside the wings and she felt tears spill over her eyes onto her face. She had scars patching her body but she couldn't seem to remember where she had gotten them and there was another tattoo on her hip that had a foreign language wrapped in beautiful designs. The letters were more of ticks like you would see on a clock but they were long and had strange forms.

The letters only made her cry more as she sank down onto the bathroom floor and felt the ultimate sadness wash over her. She didn't understand where it came from but she knew there was something missing. Her hand came up to wipe away the tears from her face and she got the shower ready soaking herself in the hot water trying to figure out where all of this was coming from. She couldn't understand her thoughts but she knew there was something wrong with her being here. It was almost like she didn't feel human.

She got out of the shower and dried off before pulling on a black uniform that she somehow knew was her own. There were pin-striped pants that hugged her body tightly and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest covering it and a small tie that went down under her vest of red. She looked down at herself and smiled slightly as she pulled on a small apron that went down her thighs with small pockets big enough to hold a pad of paper but not much else.

"Aw, I always thought you looked cute with that on!" her friend laughs making her smile. Avalon Smith…that was her name! Butterfly was glad she could actually remember her friend's name. "You must have drunk a lot last night! You totally didn't know where you were this morning! It was kind of funny!"

"Ha ha, don't laugh too hard you might bust a blood vessel!" Butterfly laughs brightly while pulling on her slip-resistant shoes before grabbing her purse. She waves good-bye to her friend and exits the apartment; her body took her to the restaurant where she worked. She was almost afraid she wasn't going to be able to work but once she got her first table it came to her like she had been doing it all of her life. "Good afternoon, how are we doing today?"

The young man looks up at her with his crystal blue eyes and smiles brightly making her heart stop for a few seconds. She knew this boy from somewhere. He had platinum blond—no, white hair that was set into dreadlocks falling down his chest but they seemed glossy and actually quite clean instead of being grungy. He had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen but what got her the most was the strange "T"-shaped scar going across his forehead. He had strange freckles though; they were dark but they almost seemed green and went down the sides of his face instead of across the middle. They stretched down his neck and ran across the outsides of his arms. He was also very tall…almost seven feet tall from what she could tell but he had a strange softness to his features.

"W-where did you get that mark?" she asks him blatantly catching him off guard before he chuckles.

"Where'd you get yours?" he asks in a deep, guttural voice pointing to her forehead. She touched where he was pointing only to find the same scar there. It was hidden almost perfectly under her one strip of long hair so she hadn't noticed it in the bathroom that morning. "It's strange how we have the same mark, hm?" he asks leaning closer to take her by the arm and pull her down next to him. His lips caressed her ear gently as he whispers to her in his low, intimidating voice; he couldn't be more than 18 years old! "You tell me where you got yours and I'll tell you where I got mine. Deal?"

She jumped up when she saw her boss coming closer and flushed deeply at the hotness she felt running through her body starting from where his lips and breath had touched her ear. He had a triumphant look on his face and she could actually see his small, fang-like teeth through his expression. Her heart was pounding; he knew something about what was going on. His hand patted the table slightly. "Sweet tea, please," he tells her leaning his elbow on the table with a smug expression on his face.

Butterfly literally runs to the kitchen to get his drink a look of utter shock on her face as she pours the drink. Her brain was thrumming with questions; how could they both have the same mark…in the same place?! There had to be a meaning. She had to figure out what he knew.

K'tek stared after the young woman in curiosity. Why did she have the mark of a warrior on her forehead? It seemed faded as if she had had it for years but he knew what it meant. Not many humans were allowed to bear that mark; he would have to ask his brother later what it meant. She came back quickly with his drink and sat it down on the table before disappearing for a few seconds and returning to sit down across from him.

She had a look of utter determination and it made him chuckle gently. "I don't know where I got my mark," she whispers sternly to him. "I don't remember a lot of things; I woke up this morning and asked my roommate, 'Am I on Earth'. You have the same mark as me and it can't be a coincidence. Where did you get yours?"

He leaned forward and tapped his finger on the table with a smirk. "The same place you got yours," he tells her cryptically. "Twelve ounce sirloin, rare, with a house salad, honey mustard, and green beans." She was confused at first but jumped up to go put his order in so they could talk more. Once she had gotten his food out to him and he was eating she sat back down with him unaware of how loud her heart was pounding. He could hear it perfectly as she sat there.

"I can't tell you where it comes from," he tells her after he finished eating. She gave a shocked look but glared at him suspiciously. "It's not because I don't want to but it's because I don't think it's my place. I know someone who can tell you though."

"Who?" she asks skeptically.

"My brother, he knows more about it than I do. I'm only 18 years old! I just got my mark! He's had his for almost 19 years now! I'll talk to him and come back to see you, okay?" he tells her gently knowing she was disappointed but he had to ask his brother about it first. "My name's K'tek."

"That's a strange name," she said with a tilt to her head with a smile.

"I have strange parents. Now what's your name?" he questions with a reflection of her own smile on his lips.

"Vanessa but most people just call me Butterfly."

"Why Butterfly?"

She shrugs. "Vanessa is a genus of a certain type of butterfly."

"Ah, I see well here's the money I owe you," he tells her handing her a fifty dollar bill before getting up. "Keep the change. I'll be back." She stands there and stares after him in awe at not only the thirty five dollar tip she had just gotten but at the questions this new boy's arrival created in her mind.

* * *

K'tek slipped back into the forest on the edge of the city they were visiting for the Hunt. He made sure no one followed him as he went deeper and deeper until he was at their artfully hidden camp in the trees. "Brother!" the young man calls as he strips off his human clothing to don his loin cloth and mesh suit waiting for his older sibling to respond.

"Full on human food now, K'tek?" the taller Yautja asks as he comes in from the back balcony with his loin cloth on but no mesh. The temperature here was almost in the triple digits this season so they didn't need the mesh for much more than the nights, which were slightly colder. His golden eyes that were flecked with blue softened when he saw his younger brother and he patted him on his shoulder.

"I met a strange human today, brother," the younger man said looking up to his almost seven and a half foot brother. The other Yautja just smiled and nodded his head to show he was listening. "She was tall for a human female but that wasn't weird. She had our mark on her forehead."

The other male stopped short and looked at his brother with a look of pure shock. "Only a few humans hold our mark," he whispers gently the common sadness coming to his eyes. The younger man knew his brother had had a lover before he was born and hadn't taken another Mate since she had left thinking she was coming back. "What was her name?"

"Vanessa," he said watching the disappointed look cross his brother's face. "But…people call her Butterfly." His brother's expression was that of bliss as he let loose a few tears that were characteristically human. "Sh'aude, you know that the Ambernian culture was destroyed right before I was born! That was 18 years ago! There's no way she could have survived the explosion of a planet!"

K'tek hated to ruin his brother's happiness but he was being realistic about this girl. "I know, but I have to see her. Where does she work?" he asks turning to look at his brother. "I have to know. I know it's probably just a coincidence but I have to be sure!"

The younger brother sighed and nodded his head. "She works at the fancy restaurant with a French name down past the forest. She probably gets out around 9 or 10 tonight. But brother…please be careful. She doesn't remember anything," he tells his older brother gently. "You could frighten her away."

"I know, I'll be careful but I have a feeling she'll know me," he smiles before pulling on the rest of his armor to get ready for the night.


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Sci-fi

_**Rating of Story:**_ M-MA

_**Summary:**_ Sequel to You Found Me. A young alien from a far away Galaxy is caught on a Yautja ship and taken hostage to a place she barely knows to become part of their culture that isn't much unlike her own. She finds that it is quite hard to adjust but meet a person who is just as different as she is. Will she find her place? Or will she just be out of luck?

_**Warnings: **_N/A

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! NOTE! The Ambernian race is made up by me, for my use only! Do NOT take any of this race's characteristics and use them for your own stories or ideas! The race is my idea! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me to my house, Vanessa!" the young waitress laughs brightly as they walk down the dark, street-lamp lit streets after their shift at the restaurant. The girl was shorter than Butterfly by a lot…then again…Butterfly was six feet tall; her family had always said she would be a model but she didn't want to model; she just wanted a normal life.

"No problem and call me Butterfly," she replies unbuttoning her vest and untying her tie. It was damn hot; some said it was the hottest it had been for about four years but Butterfly kind of liked it.

"You're always so fearless! You always walk home on your own in the dark without hesitation! I wish I could be more like you!" the woman, Tracy was her name, said taking three steps for every one step Butterfly took. Butterfly looks down at the girl with an amused smile on her face; she could remember never having any fear as a kid. If her mother said to not climb a tree she was up it in a second; if she was told not to swim she would do it. There were a lot of things Butterfly did as a child that got her hurt, or landed her with broken bones but she didn't mind; pain never meant anything to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I never really thought about it. I just grew up curious and reckless. Never really crossed my mind to stop and be frightened by anything," she admits with a smile watching the girl beside her flush lightly for some strange reason.

"You're brave and strong at the same time! You're just…the perfect woman!" Tracy said with a bright smile making Butterfly laugh slightly. She had never thought of herself as perfect, actually, she was far from it. How could you be perfect when every time you looked in the mirror you saw a stranger? "Oh, here's my house! Thanks again for walking with me, Butterfly! Good night!"

"Good night, Tracy."

Turning away from the apartment building she headed towards her own feeling the slight breeze as it caressed her face; it wasn't cool though. Everything was hot right now so when she felt a chill go down her spine she instantly tensed. _It's too hot for cold chills;_ she thinks to herself but keeps walking. She had a feeling someone was following her and even though she wasn't frightened she was alert.

She continued to walk down the street but she cut into an alleyway to take the long way to her house so that she would have a chance at losing whoever was following her. She didn't want them knowing where she lived so they could come and stalk her. Butterfly tried to take as many turns as she could but the prickling on the back of her neck never ceased. Giving up, she went into her apartment building to her room on the seventh floor; she locked the door behind her and even left a chair in front of the door so that she would hear if anyone came through the door.

Butterfly went through her nightly process of getting ready for bed and lay down in her bed to sleep. She cuddled into her blankets feeling safe as she slipped her hand under the pillow to feel the knife sitting there. She could hear the soft music coming from her radio and it lulled her to sleep in no time at all.

* * *

Sh'aude slowly raised the window to the girl's bedroom and slipped in without a sound. She was sound asleep with her hand slipped under the pillow; her hair was different and he knew her eyes were as well but this was his Mate. He had waited 18 years for her to come back and now he was looking down at her; his heart thumped against the inside of his ribcage as he slowly sat down next to her bed to watch her sleep.

He slowly started to trill the sound seeming to relax the woman even more as she smiled in her sleep. The soft clicking sound made her cuddle into her blankets and pillows even more; it was entirely too cute. Her skin was so pale but he could easily see the mark scarred on her forehead. He felt tears prickle the backs of his eyes reminding him just how human he truly was; he wasn't as human as his brother, he was a strange case, but his brother was more Yautja, personality-wise, than Sh'aude was.

"_So beautiful,"_ he thought to himself as he watched her sleep.

* * *

Butterfly stretched out gently as the sun leaked through her window along with the sounds of the street below her apartment building. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up when she realized her window was open, the curtains blowing in the slight breeze. She looked around to make sure nothing was missing when her eyes landed on something white sitting on her desk. Slowly, she got up to get closer only to gasp when she found a strange looking skull sitting on her desk.

It was hideous. It had a long curved skull that went back at least two feet with a small jaw that opened into many tiny fangs. It didn't look like the thing had eyes when it was alive but the skull had been utterly cleaned and polished almost a thousand times. She reached out her hands to pick it up turning it this way and that gently to get a better look at it. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she looked at the detail.

Somewhere in her mind she knew she should be scared or disgusted but someone had taken a long time to polish this skull just for her and it was so beautiful. It just seemed natural for her to feel flattered that someone…or something…had left this here for her last night. Sure, it was creepy for someone to come through your window with strange skulls but…it felt right to Butterfly. She set it back down on her desk and ran a finger up the crest of the thing's skull admiring the beautiful craftsmanship.

Turning slightly something else caught her eye. Sitting right next to the skull was a necklace with a large fang hanging off of it. Reaching out, the young woman takes the necklace into her hand and studies the fang; it too was perfectly polished and white with a small hole drilled into it so it could hang on the string. Smiling, she slips it over her head so it lays on her chest harmlessly.

"So primitive…yet…so romantic," she chuckles feeling giddy. Sure, it had been put there by some stalker who followed her home but who was she to say the person had ill thoughts. He…or she…obviously left the presents for her in some sort of a courting gesture and even though it was slightly robust…she found it kind of fun. "Unique." That was the word she was looking for and she liked it!

* * *

All day at work Butterfly had hoped for K'tek to come in but he didn't show up. She was disappointed; she really wanted to know what was going on with her body. Even that morning when she looked in the mirror she didn't recognize herself. Though…when she put the necklace on it just seemed to fit perfectly around her neck; it was like it was meant to be there. Maybe it marked her as the chosen one for whoever was stalking her? She liked that idea; it was dangerous but it was also slightly romantic. Maybe she was just weird.

She walked home alone after work. Of course, many had offered to walk her to her apartment but she was looking forward to the walk. She knew the person would watch her and it didn't frighten her at all. The prickling at the back of her neck was warmly welcomed. She smiled at how disturbingly safe she felt under the person's watchful eyes. It was almost as if she had a Guardian Angel watching over her.

Her apartment was dark and quiet when she stepped into the doorway. She went to her room to get ready for bed not at all shy to take off her clothes as she rummaged around her room for a few minutes. She set up a note for her stalker on the desk right next to the skull, which was affectionately petted by her gentle hand. Butterfly also left a necklace of her own next to the note. It was a thin string with a hanging butterfly, much like the one on her back, on it.

Nearly bounding to bed, she laid down with only her shorts on and waited to fall asleep giddy to see what he would leave her in the night. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep and turned on her side to look at the window that was closed. Idly, she wondered if she had left it unlocked but was too forgone in unconsciousness to get up and check.

* * *

Opening the window, Sh'aude's eye was first caught by the frightening skull sitting on her desk than by a piece of paper propped up on her wall next to it. He glanced at the sleeping woman before slinking his way over to the desk to read the small paper. There were only a few words written in beautiful script writing.

_Thank you for the gift. Here's one of my own._

He gave a soft trill as he picked up the necklace and smiled lightly. He hadn't been given a gift in a long time; well, he had from his mother but that was different than getting one from a lover…ex-lover. Sadness seated itself inside of his chest because she didn't remember him; he had thought about her for 18 years! Where had she been? Being reborn was what it looked like because not only did she have the scar from her Chiva but she had tattoos on her body.

He could see her butterfly wings on her back because she had turned over somewhere in the night. The blankets were pooled around her waist showing her beautiful upper body; he had to hold back from touching because of how absolutely breath-taking she was. He watched as she gave a small noise and turned back onto her other side another tattoo catching his eye. Coming closer to her bed he took a better look at the eccentric designs to find the Yautja language in red.

Why did she have his name, in his language, tattooed across her hip? He plainly read his name scrawled permanently across her skin. He started purring gently at the new discovery. So somewhere in her mind she did remember him; she just didn't know it yet. Sh'aude allowed his finger to caress the tattoo with his nail gently. She squirmed lightly and gave a short moan making the curious alien pull back with a deep flush on his cheeks. Her voice was exactly the same he had always remembered.

* * *

"Butterfly!"

"Gah!" the sleeping girl screams and falls out of bed staring up at her happy-go-lucky friend laugh down at her. "What the hell?! Was that really necessary?!" The half naked girl got to her feet and rubbed her bumped head before looking at her friend not at all worried about her nudity.

"Yes, yes it was…because…" she stretched out the word to make it dramatic. Butterfly rolls her eyes at her eccentric friend. "We have to go shopping! There's a rave tonight out in the forest and I want you to go with me!"

Butterfly hadn't been to a rave in a long time so she nodded her head and went to take a shower so she could go shopping. While she did her friend came in with her to talk about the theme. "It's a space theme this time! So I was thinking silver or gray and of course something to go with your hair—hey what's this thing in your bedroom!" she randomly goes into another tangent and it makes Butterfly laugh.

"Oh just something I found at a local shop. I thought it was cool so I bought it! It was actually very cheap!" she lies perfectly not wanting her friend to know about her stalker.

"Than what's this other thing?"

Butterfly flies out of the bathroom in record time with a towel wrapped around her body to find her friend holding up something. It was a silver ring with a letter saying, _Thank you_, in very delicate handwriting. She smiles as she takes the ring and slips it onto her middle finger on her left hand. "One of my coworkers gave it to me yesterday," she lies staring at the metal with a very happy expression on her face."What's a rave?" Sh'aude asks polishing one of the many rings he had around his hair-like appendages one of which he had given away recently.

"It's a party that humans through with loud music and dancing and drugs," K'tek tells him while taking off his armor and dragging in a rather large bear. He sat down to start skinning and cleaning the animal's hide. "It's supposedly space themed this time."

"You want to go, don't you?" his older brother asks him knowing the boy to be curious about humans just as much as Sh'aude was. He looks up at his brother who has a smirk on his face which makes the older Yautja roll his eyes. "Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt but please, be careful."

"Oh I'm not going alone!"

The older Yautja looked up at the boy with a quirked brow. K'tek had always loved how human his brother's expressions were; even he, the one who looked the most human, was more Yautja than Sh'aude. Sure, their mother could relate more to K'tek because of his human looks but she loved Sh'aude the most because he acted like a human more than any of their siblings. K'tek loved Sh'aude too because he was accepting of whatever K'tek wanted to do; sure, he got lectures from his older brother but that was just because Sh'aude wanted him to be safe.

"I'm not going, K'tek. I would stick out like a sore thumb and you know it," Sh'aude said watching his brother get closer.

"That's the beauty of raves, Sh'aude! Everyone's too high on drugs to notice and the theme is space thus there are going to be many people looking like aliens there! Come on, Sh'aude…Butterfly's supposed to be there," he said innocently but it perked his brother's interest. _Hook, line, and sinker._ "Come on, she won't know you look like this all the time! Plus, you're going to have to show her sooner or later! We can't stay on Earth forever! Let's go! Please?"

Sh'aude sighed but nodded his head. If Butterfly was going to be there than he was definitely going; he didn't like the thought of her dancing up against anyone but himself. Sh'aude had studied the humans while they danced so he knew what the style was but he knew she would teach him if he asked.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Avalon?" Butterfly asked pushing her bangs out of her face for the seventh time. She watched the girl as she walked in her baby blue short skirt showing off her electric blue hot pants underneath with fish nets that went down to blue and white fuzzy legwarmers and black boots. Her top looked like a bikini top with white and blue designs all over it and elbow high gloves of white. She had her long hair up in frizzed out pigtails and a pair of white and blue goggles on her head.

"Of course I do!" her friend's happy reply said over the already pounding music they could hear.

Butterfly tugged at her own top trying to get it to stay below her breasts. She had on a tiger skin out fit of orange and red and blacks the top square in the front with a circle cut out in the middle to show her beautiful cleavage. It went up in spaghetti straps but the back was covered in only a string connecting the top string and the bottom. It showed off her butterfly tattoo perfectly and her hot pants were the same pattern as the top with what looked like assless chaps of tiger skin going down her full leg to flats (she hadn't wanted to wear boots today). She had a wig on, compliments of Avalon's suggestion. It was long with orange and red mixed together and went down her back. It was a beautiful wig and went with her outfit so she didn't mind; it even felt like real hair.

They soon came to the front of the rave area that wasn't blocked off but they handed over the money it took to get in and got a stamp on their hands. The music was loud and beautiful as they came in the area full of strobe lights and brightly dressed people. The smell of marijuana and ecstasy was thick in the air but the two girls weren't there for the drugs as they started to dance to the music the crowd seeming to go in slow motion from the throbbing lights. Butterfly's heart thumped to the beat of the music that pounded through the air.

That's when she spotted him.

She opened her eyes and saw a large figure making its way over to her. She kept dancing but the closer he got the more she could see and the more her heart pounded against her ribcage. He was at least seven and a half feet tall with broad, muscular shoulders and chest; he was all too intimidating but she liked it. When he got closer she could see that his skin was molted and there was a green tint to it but it was pale with spots of different colors going across his outer arms and legs. He was wearing a mask over his face with long black dreadlocks falling down his back; they were dressed with rings of different color metal and swayed with his long strides. He was wearing futuristic armor that covered his chest and lower regions a loincloth helping with the modesty and he had a full mesh suit covering his rock hard body down to his feet. He was wearing gladiator-like shoes and his wrist was wrapped in a large metal gauntlet that seemed to have a purpose. His hands and feet were both very big with talons on the ends of his fingers and toes.

Butterfly stopped dancing when he came close enough to where she could smell his musky scent and feel the heat radiating off of him. Sure, he looked strange but…she loved it! She loved every bit of him from his heady scent to his clawed feet and hands. No words were exchanged as he reached out his hands to lay them on her small waist giving off a slight purr that made her jump in surprise. He started to move to the music with his hips and she let her hands rest on his large shoulders feeling slightly awkward at how tall he was.

Butterfly had always thought she was tall but this guy was a giant! He was a foot and a half taller than her with a body so broad it was intimidating. She let her fingers feel his mesh suit feeling his large hand envelop her waist almost completely. Her ear rested on his chest and she could feel his pounding heart under the armor.

She looked up only to find herself looking at her butterfly necklace making her jump back to stare at him. His hand kept locked around her and his trilling became more prominent when he too figured out what she was so shocked about. "You," she whispers touching the necklace before feeling a clawed finger touch her fang and then take her hand to pull it against his mask as if he were trying to kiss it. "Take off your mask, please."

He shook his head but started to drag her away from the rave out of the limits to the trees where he started to go deeper and deeper until the music was a dull thumping. She was frightened for only a second as they ran through the trees but soon she found herself excited by the dark prospects of what was going on. The danger only made this more romantic. He was so big and intimidating; he could do anything to her but she kind of wanted him to.

They finally stopped in a dense part of the forest and he slowly turned to look at her before pulling off the hook connected to his mask. There were three of them and as they popped out the sound of escaping air hissed in Butterfly's ear. Her heart thumped harshly against the inside of her chest. He slowly pulled off the mask to show his strange, yet interesting face.

He had a very reptile-like face with golden eyes flicked with light blue and four mandibles tipped in talons that spread from his mouth. His teeth were flat like a human's but at the same time completely alien to her. He tilted his head and continued to purr; she studied his molted skin closely.

She moved closer to the intimidating figure holding out her hands to touch his face. "I feel like…I've met you before," she whispers moving her face upwards so that his hot breath caressed her face. Being so close to such an alien creature should have scared her away but she found this intimacy comfortable and natural. A set of large, calloused hands land on her supple hips and she finds herself pressed against the hard body as the alien continues to trill and purr to sooth her.

Her body reacts on its own. A sudden heat pools through her body straight to her loins where it settles and throbs deeply. Her cheeks flush slightly at her unexpected arousal; no person had ever made her feel desire so raw and powerful it made her want to throw all inhibitions to the wind. She clings to him desperately pushing the ache to the back of her mind but she can't ignore it. Humans shouldn't have such primitive desperation. She wasn't looking to have children with him and yet at the same time she frantically wanted to copulate with him.

She had always told herself she never wanted children but looking at this strange being she suddenly felt she couldn't take advantage of this opportunity. It was almost as if she wouldn't have the chance ever again. Golden eyes swallow the girl's thoughts and the clawed hands on her hips kneaded at the soft skin impatiently. Then, suddenly a name came to mind.

"Sh'aude."

Oh God it was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders when she uttered the seemingly random name. His face shifted but then again so did her own. How could a name so meaningless make her feel like brawling like a little baby? One of his hands reaches up to cup her jaw line in his large palm pulling her closer.

"Butterfly, I've waited so long for you." His English shocked her more than if he had started growling. His nails run gently against her skin as he strokes her cheek soothingly. This time…tears truly slip down her cheeks and she sobs harshly for no reason! Sudden sadness hit her like a ton of bricks making her hunch over in long wails of misery. "It's okay, Butterfly. I'm here now and I won't let anyone take you again!" he whispers falling to the ground with her in his large lap.

His body wrapped around her small form easily and all tears ceased to fall down her cheeks. A few hiccups escaped her lips but the warm chest felt so right that she couldn't help but pull her wig off so she could hear his thundering heartbeat in its purest form. "How do I know you? I'm so confused!" she whimpers into his broad chest but he just shushed her.

"I know nothing makes sense now but it will…just give it time," he tells her tenderly as he runs his mandibles across her scarce hair.

Somehow, even though she knew nothing about this man she knew she could trust him. "I want to go home," she whispers against his skin smiling gently.

"I'll take you back to your apartment if you—"

"No, I meant…with you…back with you," she admits watching as a slow smile makes its way across the strange creature above her.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Dear Avalon,_

_I know this is weird sending a letter to you after so many years of being away but I have to tell you how I am. You're probably going to think I'm crazy when I tell you what has happened to me in the past three years but I swear every bit is as true as the hair atop my head. So, sit back and read my story._

_First off: I'm sorry I left so suddenly. _

_I was horrible to leave without saying anything but it was urgent. Two days before that rave three years ago I woke up and asked you some weird questions; I understand them now. I woke up not knowing who I was and when I looked into the mirror I couldn't understand why I didn't recognize the woman staring back at me._

_Before I was born I was an alien race. Just bare with me, Avalon, it only gets weirder. In a strange series of events I ended up on another planet with a race that visits Earth often as a past time. They are very strong people and as an alien I grew fond of a young male in their culture. Sh'aude was his name and he was the one I danced with at the rave; he was the one "dressed" as an alien._

_After we Mated for the first time I was taken back to my planet and was forced to readjust to my own culture, which I hated horribly. Then, my Goddess came to me saying She needed my help; I was Her vessel to destroy the culture She had created. That's when I was reincarnated into a human because my last wish was to live happily with Sh'aude and bear him children._

_When I gained all of my memories of that time back I gave myself to Sh'aude. Please, don't think me strange for having sex with an alien because I love him. I truly, deeply love Sh'aude; he is a wonderful lover, Mate, and father. Yes, a father. I have had three children with him so far and I have to say I am the happiest woman in the world. _

_Their names are: H'nti, my oldest daughter who went out to become a warrior; Set'-gin the II, my son who is named after his father's father; and finally, my baby girl, Av'lon. I named her after you because you were the one there for me when I got into trouble back in high school. They are beautiful children even though they are nowhere near human. I do not mind though; I love them just as they are and so does Sh'aude._

_Avalon, I am sorry for being such a horrible friend. I wish I could come back to visit you but I have three pups that need a mother and I must stay with them. I am currently pregnant with my fourth pup and I believe it to be another boy. I hope so. Set'-gin, their grandfather, is getting antsy for another grandson to teach even though his granddaughter kicks Set'-gin the II's butt all the time._

_Anyways, I am letting Sh'aude take his daughter out to Earth and even though I cannot hand this to you personally I want you to know what I am doing and how I am. Please, do not worry over me because I am better than I ever was on Earth. I feel at home with this race; they have accepted me, through much strife, as one of their own and I feel as if I belong with them. You knew better than anyone that I never seemed to fit the puzzle back on Earth so I hope you know I am happy and wish you the best of luck._

_Avalon, I love you. I want you to live happily so forget about me. Nothing good can come of memories of me as a human; I am happy, that is all you need to know. Thank you for all of your help._

_Your Friend,_

_Amberniantha_

_Aka Vanessa "Butterfly" Kelebek_

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
